You are my Heaven
by Swanqueenluv
Summary: Did Regina make the right choice? Is she too late? SWAN QUEEN with a hint of Emma and Hook and Regina and Robin Hood.
1. A Drop in the Ocean

_**A drop in the ocean**_  
><em><strong>A change in the weather<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was prayin' that you and me might end up together<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm holding you closer than most<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you are my heaven<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't want to waste the weekend<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you don't love me, pretend<strong>_

**REGINA POV**

_It all started a year ago, one year ago to the day, when both our lives changed forever. Where for the first time in my life I believed that I would get my happy ending. _

**Regina:** Maybe this is the authors house. Henry you did it

**Emma:** Did what, what's going on?

**Regina:** uh Well, we were looking for the author, I was hoping he could write me a happier story

**Henry:** We called it operation Mongoose

**Emma:** I like it, it's got style... I'm in

**Regina:** You are

**Emma:** I made you a promise I intend to keep, everyone deserves their happy ending.

_Smiling we walked out of the library all three of us hopeful for the future and for the first time I looked at Emma and saw the woman I once hated, here by my side willing and wanting to find my happy ending. We stopped outside and I gave Henry a hug and watched him walk off with Emma. In that moment seeing her with Henry it hit me. Emma...It's Emma she is my happy ending. She is the one who was sent here to save me and give my happy ending. _

_**a few more hours**_  
><em><strong>Then its time to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And as my train moves down the east coast<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder how you keep warm<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's too late to cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too broken to move on<strong>_

**Regina:** Emma wait

**Emma:** Regina

**Regina:** I was just ahh wondering if you still wanted to get those shots?

_Emma smiles back at me_

**Emma:** Of course sure hey kid you okay to

**Henry:** Ya I will see you later mom

**Regina:** Goodnight Henry

**Henry:** Night moms

**Emma:** So back to Granny's?

**Regina:** How about my place?

**Emma:** Sure that sounds great.

_I remember kissing her, pulling her close to me and staring into her beautiful green eyes, eyes that I could get lost in forever, feeling her blonde locks in my hand as I held the back of her head in one hand and my other hand resting tightly around her waist. My tongue grazing her lips waiting for the access I am craving, when I feel her lips part just enough to grant me the access that I am craving wanting to taste her. She tasted of whiskey and cherry from her chapstick. I hear her moan the sexiest moan I have ever heard, my head began swirling as I feel her pull me closer kissing me harder, until we both couldn't breathe anymore, she pulls back smiling at me while resting her forehead on mine._

_**And still I can't let you be**_  
><em><strong>Most nights I hardly sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't seek what you don't need from me<strong>_

**Emma:** Regina that was...

_Before she has the chance to finish that sentence or change her mind, my lips are crashing against hers once more. Hands roaming all over the place, clothes being torn off each other, as we slowly make our way my bedroom, while clothes are being discarded one by one along the way. Both desperate for the skin on skin contact. Once in my room I lead her to the bed pushing her down watching her fall back, hair spreading throughout the bed. I smile looking down at her now in her bra and panties. I see her looking at me full of lust and desire and before I realize what's happening I am being pulled on top of her and her lips crashing against mine once again, I feel her hands running up and down my back, finally resting on my bra clasp and sliding it off._

**Emma:** Fuck Regina

**Regina:** Oh don't worry Ms. Swan I have every intention of fucking you

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_  
><em><strong>A change in the weather<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was prayin' that you and me might end up together<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm holding you closer than most<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you are my heaven<strong>_

_Her tongue grazes my right nipple, while her hand massages the left. I feel like my body is on fire and ready to explode, I try to suppress the moan that comes out but it escapes anyways. I want to touch her, I want to rip off her underwear and bra but her tongue and hand have me lost and unable to think straight. The next thing I know I am being flipped over on my back as she leans up off me, I cry out from the loss of contact. _

**Emma:** Don't worry Gina I'm not going anywhere

_Gina no one has ever called me Gina before, the way it rolls off her tongue is the most intoxicating sound I have ever heard at this point. I feel her rip my panties right off me and I gasp and was about to say something but that was when I felt it, her tongue sliding up and down my wet slit, I swear in that moment I thought I was gonna cum. _

_**Misplace trust in old friends**_  
><em><strong>Never counting regrets<strong>_  
><em><strong>By the grace of God, I do not rest at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>And New England as the leaves change<strong>_  
><em><strong>The last excuse that I'll claim<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was a girl who loved a woman like a little girl<strong>_

**Regina:** OH god EMMA don't stop

**Emma:** I have no intentions of stopping Gina

_Her tongue was like magic, swirling around my folds her fingers rubbing circles along my clit then I feel her tongue plunge as deep inside me as she possibly could. _

**Regina:** OH EMMMMMMMA

**Emma:** Look at me Gina

_**And still I cant let you be**_  
><em><strong>Most nights I hardly sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't seek what you don't need from me<strong>_

_I open my eyes and look deeply into her eyes and feel her plunge two fingers into me and in that moment I cum my whole body releases and trembles beneath her. Our eyes remaining locked onto one another as she continues pumping her fingers in and out of me, bringing me to the edge once again. This is the most intense feeling I have ever felt, never has anyone ever looked at me the way she is right now, while watching me come undone, never have I allowed someone to break my walls down. I scream her name over and over again, wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer to me kissing her with everything I have in me, wanting her to feel all the love I have for her. My nails digging into her back while my last orgasm takes over me. Holding onto her tight not wanting to let her go, afraid she will leave, panting heavily she finally pulls her fingers out and takes them into her mouth, smiling at me. I smile at her before rolling her over kissing her passionately._

**Regina:** Bra off

_I grab at the clasp of her bra finally ripping it off her, finally able to touch her, her nipples are hard and just waiting for my attention, I take one into my mouth and littly nibble and suck on it, while pinching the other and rolling it between my fingers. Feeling her beneath me moaning at the touch. I know what she is wanting, what she is needing. She is needing the same release I was, years of pent up sexual frustration between us. Years of yearning and lust. I slide my mouth down placing soft kisses down her stomach, sliding her panties off her I look down at the beauty below me. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on_

**Emma:** Gina Please I can't wait anymore

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_  
><em><strong>A change in the weather<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was prayin' that you and me might end up together<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm holding you closer than most<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you are my... heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no<strong>_

_I realize upon hearing her voice I must have been staring awhile. I take my hands and slide them up her legs placing soft kisses on her thighs, before sliding my tongue along her wet slit, tasting her for the first time and again I felt myself wanting to cum. She was perfect, everything I ever wished for, everything I imagined her to be but better. I swirl my tongue around her wet slit, and up to her clit not wanting to waste time, I plunge two fingers into her. Feeling her tremble and gasp at the instant penetration. I continue to swirl my tongue around her clit while slowly plunging my fingers in and out of her. She screams my name begging for me pulling on my hair ever so gently. My tongue meets hers while they swirl together, both of losing ourselves. _

**Emma:** GINNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA oh God I'm cumming

_In that moment I feel her cumming and trembling beneath me, as I continue to plunge in and out of her. Finally I pull out of her and fall down beside her pulling her into my arms and kissing her tenderly. It was in that moment I realized that Emma Swan was my happy ending she was my heaven. We wrap our arms around each other, our legs twisted together and I feel her start to drift off to sleep, I kiss her forehead and smile before I myself fall asleep._

**PRESENT TIME**

Standing outside her apartment, the apartment her and Henry live in, the apartment she stayed in once her parents moved out. It was a little ridiculous having her, Henry, Snow, David, and baby Neal in a two bedroom apartment. I stand there staring up seeing a light on, wondering what she is doing, what she is thinking. Is she remembering all the nights we shared together? Is she remembering our first night together? I remember that night like it was yesterday, sitting at granny's when she came up to me and offered to be my drinking buddy, how excited Henry was when he came running in to tell us the news he had found the library. The library and hopefully the potential author of Henry's book. The one who could give me my happy ending. That night was the night where it all started, the night where we begun our amazing but short affair. We both knew that it would never go anywhere but she wouldn't end it so I knew that I had to before either of us got hurt, she was with Hook for crying out loud and I knew when she left my house she went to him. Maybe it was my fault, maybe it was her fault I am not even sure but I know that neither of us could come out with the news that the Evil Queen and the Saviour were together, no one would accept it especially not her parents. I knew I had to end it no matter how much it hurt. So three months into our affair I ended it, broke her heart and watched her fall into the arms of that wretched pirate. Now she is getting married tomorrow, married to that filthy, smart mouthed, arrogant pirate. The pirate who didn't deserve her, the pirate who doesn't know what it is like to love Emma Swan, the pirate who didn't know how to love her the way she deserves to be loved.

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_  
><em><strong>Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heaven doesn't seem far a way aaaahhhhhhh...!<strong>_

I decide this is it, I can't lose Emma not to that pirate. I can't I have to stop her from marrying him. Standing outside her door, I hear soft cries coming from the other side. I finally knock and hear shuffling on the other side and the door slowly opening. There she is standing in front of me tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Why is she crying what the hell did that pirate do to her.

**Emma:** R...R...Regina what are you...

Before she can finish that sentence I grab her by the waist pulling her close and crash my lips against hers. Feeling complete for the first time in 9 months. 9 months since I felt her body next to mine, since I tasted her. I feel her arms wrap tightly around me pulling me closer, kissing me back. Is this really happening? I expected to be pushed away, slapped even. Finally I feel her push me back.

**Emma:** Regina what the hell

**Regina:** Emma I'm sorry. Please just let me come in and explain.

I stand there looking at the love of my life, my true love, my heaven, my everything staring at me with a look of confusion, anger, resentment, and fear on her face.

**Regina:** Please I just I just

_**A drop in the ocean**_  
><em><strong>A change in the weather<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was prayin' that you and me might end up together<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<strong>_  
><em><strong>But im holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my heaven<strong>_

Song: A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope


	2. The Heart Wants What it Wants

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews so far. Don't worry there won't be much Emma and Hook or of Regina and Robin Hood.**

**EMMA POV**

_**(What the heart wants)**_  
><em><strong>(What the heart wants)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(What the heart wants)<strong>_

Tomorrow is my wedding day, it should be the happiest day of my life right? Then why does my heart ache so much? Why does my heart ache for none other than Regina Mills. Regina Mills the most infuriating and stubborn woman I know, the woman who broke my heart, devastated me, pushed me back into the arms of Killian. Why can't I stop thinking of this woman, oh right because she has my heart, well not literally but she is the one who holds my heart. My heart aches as I think back to the 3 months of pure bliss and ecstasy that I had with her. Those three months were the best, most exciting, and love filled months of my life, never have I ever felt more complete and more at home, and then as quickly as it began it was over. I was shattered I felt as though my whole world had collapsed around me and I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel anything but pain and agony, a pain that I never felt before in my life. Why does this damn woman still invade my thoughts, my dreams, my everything. She told me to move on she told me to go back to Killian, she pushed me back to him, I did what she asked I went back to him, I tried to move on because I wanted her to be happy. I would do anything and everything for her, so I did what she asked, even though every ounce of my being ached for her, for her touch, her soft kisses, her body flush against mine, her hands roaming my body, fingers deep inside of me kissing me everywhere. That is all I wanted and all I could think about when I was with Killian, I pretended it was Regina, it's always Regina and no matter what it always will be. But she doesn't want me, she doesn't love me. I can't help but have my mind wander back to the last night we were together 9 months ago, the night she broke it off, the night she should have just ripped my heart out and crushed it, the night I wish she really had done it so I didn't have to feel that pain, the pain I still feel today.

**Flashback:**

_**You got me sippin' on something**_  
><em><strong>I can't compare to nothing<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've ever known, I'm hoping<strong>_  
><em><strong>That after this fever I'll survive<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know I'm acting a bit crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strung out, a little bit hazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hand over heart, I'm praying<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm gonna make it out alive<strong>_

_It was late when I strolled up the walk way of 108 Mifflin Street and I could see the light on in her bedroom, I smile knowing she is waiting for me, like she has every night for the last 3 months. Who would have thought that going to the library that night would lead to us being together. The last 3 months have been pure ecstasy for me, never in my life have I ever felt more complete, more love and finally felt home. Being with Regina made me feel like I was home, a place I have spent my whole life looking for and I finally found it with none other than Regina Mills. I smile as tonight was the night I was going to tell her how much I love her, tell her how much she means to me, and how much I want to shout it off the roof tops for all to hear that I Emma Swan love Regina Mills. I want to tell her that tonight I officially ended it with Killian and told my mother about us, which surprisingly went better than I had ever imagined it would go. My mom told me that if I wanted Regina and I loved her that I needed to show her, that she deserved better then what I have been giving her, she deserved all of me and not sharing me with Killian. We both deserved more than just a few hours at night we deserved it all and I owed it to her and myself to give us our happy ending. I knew she was right, I knew that there was no reason to continue to sneak around, no reason to be in hiding, I love her and I want everyone to know. I want to take her out, hold her hand, kiss her hello and goodbye, I want it all and I can't continue leading Killian on when my heart belongs to Regina. I smile while I make my way up to the door and think back to the conversation I just had with Killian at the bed and breakfast._

**Killian:** Emma love what are you doing here? You just couldn't stay away could you.

I feel him grab me pulling me close, but I pushed him away and looked at him. I know that look it's the look he has been giving me for months, the look of lust and desire, I know what he wants it is what he has wanted for months, what I couldn't give him. I couldn't give him what he wanted because all I could think of was Regina.

**Emma:** Killian…I…uh….we need to talk.

**Killian:** what's the matter love? Is it Henry? Your parents? What has Regina done now?

Hearing her name I can't help but smile softly what has she done now? Nothing but make me fall head over heels in love with her, that's all. I can't look at him while I do this, I don't want to hurt him, I mean he came back for me, he traded his ship for me, he followed me all over realms, but I just can't help my heart wants what it wants and it wants Regina.

**Emma:** No Killian Henry and my parents are fine.

**Killian:** Then what's going on love?

**Emma: **Killian I can't

**Killian:** Can't what love?

**Emma:** Please don't call me that, please I'm so sorry but this, us, we can't. I'm sorry I just can't

_I look up at him finally and see the confusion and pain on his face._

**Killian:** I don't understand. I thought things were going

**Emma:** It's not you Killian, you have been great. I just I just can't do this.

**Killian:** Why Emma? Is this because of Neal? I thought you were moving past him?

**Emma:** No Killian it's not because of Neal, I just I'm not in love with you

**Killian:** So you're in love with someone else.

_I couldn't say anything, I wasn't going to deny it but I wasn't going to admit it either._

**Emma:** I'm sorry Killian I truly am sorry.

Before he has the chance to say anything else, I turn and walk away. Once outside I run, I run as fast as I can to Regina's. My heart is racing a mile a minute, pounding so hard I feel like it is going to explode. I need to see her now, I need to tell her now.

_**The bed's getting cold and you're not here**_  
><em><strong>The future that we hold is so unclear<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm not alive until you call<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll bet the odds against it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>You might be right but I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the heart wants what it wants<strong>_  
><em><strong>The heart wants what it wants<strong>_

_My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens and there in front of me stands the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever seen._

**Regina:** I thought I felt you here. What is taking you so damn long to come in.

**Emma:** I…..Sorry Regina I was just thinking.

_Before I know it she is pulling me into the house and her lips are on mine. Softly she presses herself against me, her tongue begging for access, finally our tongues collide together, swirling round and round neither fighting for dominance like we usually do. We just let our bodies do what comes naturally, let our tongues dance together. I wrap my arms tighter around her, kicking the door shut with my foot. While she starts to walk backwards, ensuring our lips never part, our tongues continue dancing with one another as we clumsily make our way to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, I break the kiss both of us panting and gasping for air, everytime we kiss it feels like this, everytime we kiss I feel like my chest is going to explode due to the lack of oxygen. I can't help but giggle slightly that we do this to ourselves, all because we don't want to lose contact, it's like we need each other more than we need oxygen. I go to open my mouth to say something but her lips are on mine again. I know she doesn't want to talk right now she just wants to feel me, she wants to make us whole again. Fuck it I have all night I will tell her later. I pull my lips from hers smiling at the groan I get from doing so, I look deeply into her eyes and see everything I have always wanted. I untie the robe she is wearing and almost instantly cum right there seeing she is completely naked underneath, her toned abs and tanned body is on show for me. My hands instantly go to her waist pulling her close to me. I trail soft kisses along her neck up to her ear and back down her neck, kissing, licking, and biting ever so softly, I feel her body tremble slightly with every kiss, lick and bite while my hands explore her body, all her curves, every inch of her body is engrained in my mind, I know all the spots that make her go weak in the knees._

**Regina:** You Miss Swan have far too much clothing on

_I laugh ever so slightly as I feel her hands frantically trying to undress me, both of us wanting and needing to have the skin on skin contact. It takes her seconds to have me completely naked and I feel her pull me into her kissing me passionately. My heart swells and body begins to tingle like it never has before at the contact. Tonight is different than any of the other nights we have been together, tonight is filled with more passion and desire than ever before. Tonight I was going to make love to Regina, not just have sex tonight we were going to become one and tonight we weren't going to fight for dominance. I wrap my arms around her and guide her slowly to the bed before I know it somehow I end up on the bed first with her hovering over top of me smiling down at me. Her lips find their target as she captures mine with hers kissing me softly and tenderly while her one hand slides down my body. I moan loudly letting her know how badly I am needing her know, how badly I want her to touch me, claim me as hers. My hips buck up and I feel her core against mine, she knows what I need and begins to move slowly against me our clits making contact with each slow thrust. My body trembles and I hear her moan at the contact, her mouth is doing wonders on my neck, I feel her lightly sucking and kissing all over my neck and it almost brings me to my breaking point, she knows exactly how to get me off, she knows how to bring me to the edge just by kissing and sucking on my neck. Our hands continue their exploration of each other while we continue to rock against each other. Finally I roll us so we are lying on our sides staring into each other eyes._

**Emma:** Together Gina

_**You got me scattered in pieces**_  
><em><strong>Shining like stars and screaming<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lighting me up like Venus<strong>_  
><em><strong>But then you disappear and make me wait<strong>_  
><em><strong>And every second's like torture<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hell over trip, no more so<strong>_  
><em><strong>Finding a way to let go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, baby, no I can't escape<strong>_

_She just nods as both our hands roam down the other and slowly we enter each other while holding on tightly to each other. Our hands continue to thrust in and out bringing us both to the breaking point. It feels like hours as we continue to pleasure each other, our bodies responding to each thrust, the exploration of tongues and hands. I feel her tighten around my fingers knowing that she is almost there, and just before we both release I capture her lips against mine and we exploded together for the first time, a light glow illuminates from us. I pull back and look at her surprised by the glow, surprised by the intensity of the love making we just did._

**Regina:** Our magic it has binded

**Emma:** Gina I

_I feel her stiffen and pull back from me. My heart starts to beat faster I know she is panicking, I try to grasp a hold of her hand. But she was too quick, she grabs her robe and throws it on her._

**Regina:** Emma you have to go

**Emma:** No Regina no….we need to talk about this, we need to talk about so many things. What was that glow?

**Regina:** No Emma we can't this can't be.

**Emma:** Our magic binded together Gina that has to mean

**Regina:** No Emma it doesn't mean that. You have to go. We can't do this anymore, we can't be together anymore

**Emma:** No Gina you don't mean that. You can't do this. I know your scared hell I am terrified but I know what this means, I know you felt it just now. Tonight was

**Regina:** NO STOP EMMA JUST STOP….. We should never have started this

**Emma:** WHAT? NO you don't mean that Gina, we are supposed to find a happy ending. Our happy ending is together

**Regina:** NO I am not meant to have a happy ending the author of the book said so. You Emma are the saviour, the product of true love. You deserve a happy ending not me, now go to your pirate he will give you your happy ending. This was all going to end eventually any ways, we could never go public about us and we both deserve more than a secret fling. Now Miss Swan if you would please excuse yourself and leave my house.

_**The bed's getting cold and you're not here**_  
><em><strong>The future that we hold is so unclear<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm not alive until you call<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll bet the odds against it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>You might be right but I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the heart wants what it wants<strong>_  
><em><strong>The heart wants what it wants <strong>_  
><em><strong>The heart wants what it wants <strong>_  
><em><strong>The heart wants what it wants<strong>_

_I run toward her grabbing her arms pulling her towards me kissing her giving her everything I got, but this time she doesn't kiss back, this time she pushes me away._

**Regina:** Stop making a fool of yourself Miss Swan I am done with you. This thing is over it was all a mistake. Now leave before I make you leave.

_I stand there staring at her in complete and utter disbelieve, my heart was aching it felt like it was being crushed. In that moment I wanted to scream at her to rip my heart our and actually crush it, because this was more painful. All I could do was stare at her and fight back the tears that were starting to burn in my eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, we were supposed to have a happy ending. I told my mom about us, I left Killian because she is my heaven she is my everything and now she is looking at me with nothing but disgust._

**Emma:** Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't love me and I will leave.

_I stare at her waiting for her to respond, hoping that she will tell me she does love me. Hoping that she won't do this, hoping that what just happened only scared her that she didn't mean anything she had just said. I have a super power and I know when people are lying and I sure in the hell know when Regina is lying._

**Regina:** I don't love you Miss Swan, this was simply just about sex, scratching an itch and now I am done. You have gotten attached and this cannot continue. Didn't anyone ever tell you love is weakness.

_I am dumbfounded and in that moment I couldn't breathe she wasn't lying and if she was she was doing a really good job at it and I couldn't believe this was happening. I quickly grabbed my clothes needing to get out of there before I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Grabbing my stuff I ran out the door as soon as it shut behind me the tears came pouring down my face._

**Emma:** I love you Gina

_**This is a modern fairy tale**_  
><em><strong>No happy endings<strong>_  
><em><strong>No wind in our sails<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I can't imagine a life without<strong>_  
><em><strong>Breathless moments<strong>_  
><em><strong>Breaking me down, down, down, down<strong>_

**PRESENT DAY**

I am sitting on my couch and feel the tears burning my eyes and before I realize what's happening I am crying, crying for the love I lost, crying for the fool I was to believe that she would love me. Crying because no matter what I am still in love with her and marrying someone else because she doesn't want me. Tonight was going to be a long night, it already has with my mom staying here tonight and Ruby, Belle and Granny being here tonight celebrating my last night as a free woman, but I held it together until they left and my mom went to bed. Finally I allow the tears to fall and allow myself one last cry before I say my vows tomorrow. Tomorrow I vow to let go of Regina forever, I have accepted she will always have my heart but I have to let her have it and move on, it's been 9 months and she barely even looks at me and when she does it is with disgust, our conversations are short and abrupt like they once had been. My thoughts are interrupted again when I hear a knock at the door. Who the hell would be here at this time of night, I open the door and almost gasp at who is standing there.

_**The bed's getting cold and you're not here**_  
><em><strong>The future that we hold is so unclear<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm not alive until you call<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll bet the odds against it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>You might be right but I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the heart wants what it wants<strong>_  
><em><strong>The heart wants what it wants <strong>_  
><em><strong>The heart wants what it wants <strong>_  
><em><strong>The heart wants what it wants <strong>_

**Emma:** R...R...Regina what are you...

Before I can finish my sentence I feel Regina grab me by the waist pulling me close and crashing her lips against mine. I know I should push her away, slap her, yell at her but god her lips feel amazing, it feels amazing having her pushed against me. I can taste the apple cider on her as she continues to intensify the kiss, her tongue looking for permission and I slowly allow her tongue to meet mine. Oh god how I have missed this, 9 months since I last felt Regina's mouth on mine, 9 months since I last had her in my arms, and then it hits me 9 months ago she broke my fucking heart, 9 months ago she told me she didn't love me, 9 months ago my whole world came crashing down. Finally my head catches up and I push her away. I am getting married tomorrow she is too late, this is too late. What the hell.

**Emma:** Regina what the hell

**Regina:** Emma I'm sorry. Please just let me come in and explain.

_**The heart wants what it wants, baby**_  
><em><strong>It wants what it wants, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>It wants what it wants<strong>_  
><em><strong>It wants what it wants<strong>_

I stand there looking at the love of my life, my true love, my heaven, my everything staring at me with a look of confusion, anger, resentment, and fear on her face.

**Regina:** Please I just I just

I stand there staring at her, she looks broken against my better judgement I open the door to let her in. Knowing I should slam the door in her face and move on because I am getting married tomorrow. But my heart can't do it.

**Emma:** Come in

_**The heart wants what it wants, baby**_  
><em><strong>It wants what it wants<strong>_

Song: The Heart wants what it wants by Selena Gomez

**What will Regina say and what will Emma do?**


	3. Better that we Break

**SNOWS POV**

_**I never knew perfection till**_  
><em><strong>I heard you speak and now it kills me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to hear you say the simple things<strong>_

I am conflicted with my daughters upcoming wedding, this should be such an exciting time for Emma, but whenever I look at her I see a fake smile plastered to her face. Her heart is still broken and aching for Regina, I can't believe my daughter fell in love with Regina Mills. I still remember like it was yesterday when Emma told me about the two of them. Never in a million years would I have imagined that the two of them would have ended up together, but then I wasn't totally surprised because you don't fight like that with someone unless you love them.

**Flashback:**

_I was sitting at the table drinking some hot cocoa with cinnamon, I had just got Neal down for his nap and was enjoying some quiet time. I heard Emma coming down the stairs and from the look on her face I know she had something to say and it was apparently quite important. Emma doesn't say anything and I can see she is fighting within herself to open up to me, it has only been since we defeated Zelena that she has finally opened up and let her walls down and accepted me and her father. The trip to the past in the enchanted forest had been quite an adventure for Emma and when she came back she embraced us as her parents, embraced Storeybrooke as her home, and embraced her family. My heart swelled so much that day finally I had my daughter and my family together. I just sit and wait for Emma to come join me at the table. After what seemed like hours which in reality was only about 10 minutes she finally sat down._

_**Now waking up is hard to do**_  
><em><strong>Sleeping's impossible too<strong>_  
><em><strong>And every thing's reminding me of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>What can I do?<strong>_

**Snow:** What's on your mind Emma?

**Emma:** I need to talk to you mom and it is really important and I need you to not interrupt me or freak out.

_I can see Emma starting to panic and her breathing becoming heavier and she is talking faster. I lean over and rest my hand on top of hers calming her down. This must be important to her as I have never seen Emma like this before, and quite frankly it has caught me off guard._

**Snow:** Emma honey just breathe. No matter what you have to say I am here and I love you.

**Emma:** God I hope you feel that way after I tell you what I have to tell you.

**Snow:** Emma there is nothing you can say that will ever make me love you any less than I already do.

_Now I am starting to worry, Emma is scared I won't love her anymore? Now my heart starts racing, I know she is always worrying about rejection and god I wish she wouldn't feel that way anymore but I know that isn't going to change over night. I know that we have come so far but still have miles to go._

**Emma:** Ok so here it goes…..IhavebeensleepingwithReginafor3monthsnowandIthinkthatIaminlovewithhernocorrectthatIaminlovewithher.

_She was speaking so fast that I could barely make out what she said but what I did catch was Regina, 3 months and love. I can't say that it didn't catch me off guard but I can say that it didn't completely surprise me either. They have been spending a lot more time together lately and getting along more than they ever have in the past. I look at Emma and I can see relief, worry and fear written all over her face. I get up walk over to her take her in my arms and hold her._

**Snow:** I love you Emma and if Regina is what you want and is what will make you happy then I am glad you found her. Emma I only want you to be happy and I don't care who it's with as long as your happy. Am I thrilled it's with Regina no but I am also not totally surprised nor am I angry and I don't love you any less. You can't help who you fall in love with, you can't help what your heart wants.

_I feel her relax in my arms and her grip tighten around me, then I feel her trembling and I know she is crying. I just held her tighter rubbing her back like I did that time in her nursery._

_**It's not right, not okay**_  
><em><strong>Say the words that you're saying<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe we're better off this way<strong>_

**Snow:** Emma honey what's wrong?

**Emma:** Thank you, I just…..I just didn't expect….I thought that

**Snow:** No matter what Emma I love you and I am here for you.

_I pull back looking at her wiping her tears from her cheeks and smile._

**Snow:** So how about some hot cocoa and you tell me about Regina. Hey wait what about Killian?

**Emma:** I know I know I haven't ended things with Killian. Regina and I it just kind of happened, I didn't see it coming and before I knew it we were sleeping together and I fell in love with her.

**Snow:** When?

**Emma:** It was the night that Gold tried to kill Killian after I put his heart back in. I went into granny's and sat down with Regina and had a shot with her. Then Henry came in and told us to come with him and we found a library and we were hoping it was the link to the author who wrote Henry's book. Well Regina said they were looking for him to see if he could write her a happy ending. After that we ended up back at her place had a few drinks and the next thing I knew we were…

**Snow:** That's ok I don't need all the details.

_I cut her off laughing slightly as I knew she was probably going to continue and I really don't need to know the details of my daughters Sex life. I smile at her as for the first time I see her face light up talking about Regina, the way it lights up when she sees Henry. She is beautiful and love looks good on her._

_**I'm not fine, I'm in pain**_  
><em><strong>It's harder everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe we're better off this way<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's better that we break<strong>_

**Emma:** Sorry I…. Wait you said that you weren't totally surprised. How?

**Snow:** Emma it is with my knowledge that you don't fight with someone as hard as you guys fought each other, or fought together on the same side the way you guys did if there wasn't something between you.

**Emma:** I guess your right, we were probably blind to see it then.

**Snow:** of course you were, you were both fighting for the affection of Henry and you were both a threat to eachother, but once you guys got over that it made things easier for you. Now what about Killian? You know it isn't fair to either of them, and especially Regina. If you love her and you want to be with her then you owe it to her and yourself to be with just her. She deserves better than just a few hours of sex a night and so do you Emma. You both deserve to have your happy ending. You weren't brought here to bring back everyone's happy ending and not get one for yourself.

**Emma:** Your right. Thanks mom

**Snow:** Hey where are you going?

_She leans down and kisses me on the cheek and grabs her jacket as she runs towards the door._

**Emma:** I am going to end it with Killian and tell Regina I love her and that she is my happy ending. Don't wait up.

**Snow:** I won't and Emma good luck

**Emma:** Thanks.

**PRESENT DAY**

_**A fool to let you slip away**_  
><em><strong>I'll chase you just to hear you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're scared and that<strong>_  
><em><strong>You think that I'm insane<strong>_

I am brought back to the present as I hear Ruby and Granny teasing Emma that this is the last night of freedom. When I look at her face, I see something I have never seen on Emma's face before and I am left confused. I walk over and take her hand dragging her over to the kitchen with me.

**Snow:** One sec ladies we are just going to get a refill want some more wine?

**Red:** Sure

**Snow:** Emma what's wrong?

I look at my daughter fighting back the tears, and pull her into my arms hugging her, rubbing her back trying to soothe her. I may not have been there to comfort her as a child but I am slowly learning that she loves her back rubbed when she is upset and needing comfort.

**Snow:** Sshhhh Emma tell me what's wrong?

**Emma:** It's funny them talking about this being my last night of freedom. But what is freedom? I haven't felt free in so long, she has my heart mom and she always will. So free is not what I feel.

_**The city looks so nice from here**_  
><em><strong>Pity, I can't see it clearly<strong>_  
><em><strong>While you're standing there<strong>_  
><em><strong>It disappears, it disappears<strong>_

_**It's not right, not okay**_  
><em><strong>Say the words that you're saying<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe we're better off this way<strong>_

I am stunned to hear the confession coming from my daughter as I see her walk away and head to her bedroom. I knew that she still harboured feelings for Regina, but I never expected that she would openly admit them to herself let alone me. I realize now that it is time to end the night and send the ladies home. I need to be there for my daughter tonight and I think she needs some time alone. I grab my phone and phone Charming telling him I was staying with Emma tonight and checking in on Neal and Henry, before turning my attention to Ruby, Granny and Belle.

**Snow:** Well ladies I hate to cut this short but I think we should call it a night.

Ruby looks at me knowing that something was bothering Emma she could tell, she always could tell and aside from me and Charming, she was the only one who knew about Emma and Regina. She nods and the three ladies head out the door. I sit on the couch my face in my hands and I silently sob for my daughter. Her heart is still broken and she is trying so hard to be strong for everyone, I knew deep down that she was settling for Hook I guess part of me just wanted to hope that she was happy and finally moving on, as I know how hard the break up with Regina was on Emma. The night she left here she was so happy and when she came home I have never seen her so broken or so lost before. That night I held her for hours while she sobbed violently in my arms and threw up a few times with how distraught she was. It took hours of her trying to tell me what happened until she finally got it all out and succumbed to sleep. That night I held her in my arms and every night for weeks after that while she just sobbed, no words were spoken after the first night. I wipe my eyes and look up to see Emma standing in front of me.

**Emma:** Thanks for telling them to go. Sorry I didn't mean to upset you

**Snow:** Emma you didn't upset me. I am upset because I am worried about you.

**Emma:** Well don't I am fine. Everything is fine.

**Snow:** Emma it isn't fine, everything is not fine. You still love her don't you?

_**I'm not fine, I'm in pain**_  
><em><strong>It's harder everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe we're better off this way<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's better that we break<strong>_

_**Saw you sitting on the lawn**_  
><em><strong>You're fragile and you're cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that's all right<strong>_

I look at my daughter and there it is not hidden anymore it is written all over her face, she is still in love with Regina. Then why the hell is she marrying Killian. Then she speaks ever so quietly while falling down on the couch beside me.

**Emma:** Yes

**Snow:** Then why are you marrying Killian? Why are you settling for something you don't want?

**Emma:** Because mom she doesn't love me, she said so herself. So what am I supposed to do? Spend the rest of my life alone hoping she will change her mind? I can't she doesn't love me and she told me to move on so I am moving on. Killian is a great guy sure he is a pirate, but a pirate who loves me, someone who loves me and wants to be with me, someone who has shown time and time again that he is reliable and that he will always be there. I love Killian and I will marry him because I love him.

_**Life these days is getting rough**_  
><em><strong>Knocked you down and beat you up<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it's just a roller coaster anyway, yeah<strong>_

_**It's not right, not okay**_  
><em><strong>Say the words that you're saying<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe we're better off this way <strong>_

**Snow:** Oh Emma you may love him but your not in love with him and he isn't the one your heart wants. It isn't fair to you or him Emma, your heart is not in it.

**Emma:** No what's not fair is that for 3 months I was blissfully happy, I let my walls down, I let her in and loved her with every ounce of me and for the first time since Neal I felt like I had a home. What's not fair is that she destroyed that, she broke my heart and all I wish is that she would have ripped it out of my chest and crushed it so I wouldn't have to feel my heart ache everytime she walks into the room.

**Snow:** Oh Emma no you don't mean that.

**Emma:** Actually I do, because then this wouldn't hurt so much none of this would hurt.

I wrap my arms around Emma feeling like she is holding back her tears, fighting with herself, I want her to know she is loved, I need her to know she is loved and she needs to feel loved. God damn Regina what the hell was wrong with her, god I hope she doesn't let Emma marry Killian. I hope she comes to her senses and comes for Emma. I don't want my daughter settling she deserves so much more then that, she deserves a real happy ending they both do.

**Snow:** Emma honey it's all going to be okay I promise

**Emma:** It will be because tomorrow after I marry Killian I will finally have closure from Regina. I will finally have moved on and I will make a new happy ending. Well I think I am going to try and get some sleep big day tomorrow.

_**I'm not fine, I'm in pain**_  
><em><strong>It's harder everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe we're better off this way<strong>_

I watch as Emma gets up and I can see the fake smile she is plastering on her face for me. I smile slightly at her and nod as I know that she is stubborn and will do what she feels is best, even if I do disagree with her.

_**I'm not fine, I'm not okay**_  
><em><strong>Say the words that you're saying<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe we're better off this wa<strong>_y

An hour later I am upstairs and I can hear Emma downstairs sobbing to herself, she must have waited until I went upstairs before emerging from her room. I went to go downstairs when I heard a knock at the door. I stop and wait and can't help but smile when I see Regina wrap her arms around Emma and kiss her, my heart swells when I see Emma kiss her back and wrap her arms tightly around Regina. When Emma pushes Regina back my heart begins to race, she wants to talk listen to her Emma before you make the biggest mistake of your life. Sure I like Killian and he has been great to Emma and Henry, but Regina is her true love and true love is the best kind of love. I smile once again and release the breathe I didn't realize I was holding while I see Emma letting Regina in. I quietly creep back into Henry's room giving the women some time alone.

_**I'm not fine, I'm not okay**_  
><em><strong>It's harder everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe we're better off this way<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's better that we break, baby<strong>_

Song: Better that we Break by Maroon 5

**So ya sorry had to throw in another perspective before I give you the outcome of when they talk:)**


	4. I Can't Live a Lie

Please stick it out. This is a SwanQueen story for sure, I know there are some worried about it. But trust me I am a HUGE SwanQueen fan myself. They will be together in this story. :) Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it.

**REGINA'S POV**

_**Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you**__**  
><strong>__**And maybe turning my back would be that much easier**__**  
><strong>__**Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange**__**  
><strong>__**But I can't watch you walk away**_

She's letting me in, this is it Regina you have one shot to convince Emma to not marry Hook, to convince her you made the biggest mistake of your life letting her go. I walk in and place my stuff on the edge of the couch while looking down I see a box of Kleenex and tissues scattered all over the floor. I watch Emma walk toward the couch and picking up the Kleenex.

**Emma:** Sorry I was watching a movie and well you know me I can be quite the sap

She is lying I know her all too well, she wasn't watching a movie but she is right about one thing she can be quite the sap. I go to say something but stop myself the last thing I want to do is upset her and have her throw me out of here.

**Emma:** So are you going to talk or just stare at me Regina. Don't know if you realize this but it is 1am and I am getting married tomorrow.

My stomach does a flip flop at the mention of her pending marriage tomorrow. I want to scream at her she is making a mistake that she can't marry that damn pirate. But I have to choose my words carefully, I know I am walking a very thin line right now. I can tell my her last statement that she is none to impressed with me and probably wishes me gone.

_**Can I forget about the way it feels to touch**____**you?**__**  
><strong>__**And all about the good times**____**that we've been through**__**  
><strong>__**Could I wake up without you every day?**__**  
><strong>__**Would I let you walk away?**_

**Regina:** Yes I….sorry I didn't realize the time I just…..

**Emma:** You just what Gina

I caught the slip there and it took my breathe away she has only ever called me Gina as a term of endearment, only when we were together and only during intimate times.

**Regina:** You called me Gina

**Emma:** Regina can you get on with this please.

**Regina:** Don't get married tomorrow. Please don't marry Hook

_**No, I can't learn to live without**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't give up on us now**_

I blurted it out and that was not what or how I wanted to do it, but looking at her and hearing her call me Gina all the words came out wrong. I feel the burning in my eyes trying to fight back the tears, I want to beg her to not marry him, beg her to forgive me. I can tell by the look on her face and how her breathe caught in her throat at my statement.

**Emma:** Excuse me?

**Regina:** Don't get married

**Emma:** What business is it of yours if I get married or not? Last I checked things were over between us.

**Regina:** I know I know what I said and I know what I did, I was wrong Emma I was wrong. I love you and I have always loved you.

_**Oh, I know I could say we're through**__**  
><strong>__**And tell myself I'm over you**__**  
><strong>__**But even if I made a vow**__**  
><strong>__**I promise**____**not to miss you now**__**  
><strong>__**And try to hide the truth inside**__**  
><strong>__**I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie**_

I look at her and I heard the gasp come from her and the anger starting to rise. Yes I know Emma Swan quite well, the way her eye brow raises and her body tenses just before she is about to unleash on someone. But this was slightly different it wasn't just anger I was seeing, I was seeing pain mixed in there, as if my words were causing her pain. I can see her internal struggle she is fighting back the tears and fighting to yell and scream at me. I wish she would do something anything yell at me, hit me, cry anything just anything to show me something, to show me that she still loves me.

**Emma:** You love me really….HA I know when you're lying Regina and you weren't lying that night.

**Regina:** That was because I wanted you to believe me. I got scared Emma, everything I was feeling for you, that night was the most intimate I have ever been with someone. I have never made love to someone, I have never let someone see me at my most vulnerable state, then our magic binding and I….I….I'm…..

_**Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?**__**  
><strong>__**And all the reasons that make loving you so easy**__**  
><strong>__**The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe**__**  
><strong>__**The way you know just what I mean**_

The tears are finally flowing from me now, I am struggling to breathe as I walk towards her I need her to look at me, I need to see her beautiful green eyes looking into mine. I take her face in my hands and look deeply into her eyes.

**Regina:** I'm so sorry Emma. Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life my heart aches every day for you. Please Emma I'm not asking you to take me back, or to forget everything that happened. But I am asking you to please not marry Hook tomorrow, please let me prove to you that I can be your happy ending, that we can have a happy ending together. Please just don't marry him.

**Emma:** Fuck you Regina FUCK YOU. You don't get to come here the night before my wedding, where the hell have you been for the last 9 months huh? Where the hell have you been?

**Regina:** Emma I'm sorry please just listen to me

_**No, I can't learn to live without**__**  
><strong>__**Ohh, so don't you give up on us now**_

**Emma:** Listen to you. I have listened to you now you get to listen to me. I HATE YOU REGINA, I HATE YOU. I hate what you did to me, I hate that you were the one to start it all, you kissed me first, you made the first move, you asked me to give up Killian and I did. I told my mom about us and how much I loved you, that night our last night together I was so damn happy when I showed up at your door. I wanted to tell you no more hiding, no more secrets, I told my mom, I broke it off with Killian. I wanted to be your girlfriend, I wanted to be your everything. You left me Regina and where the hell have you been? Oh right fucking around with Robin Hood.

I couldn't take it anymore the sadness in her voice, the tears that were now falling freely from her face I take her in my arms and hold her. I couldn't believe everything I just heard, she told her mom about us, she ended it with Killian that night. God Regina you're a fucking idiot. I take her face in my hands and feather light kisses all over her face, trying to kiss the tears away, trying to kiss the pain that I have caused her away. I know now how deeply I have hurt her, I know now that this wasn't just a simple fix, that I really broke her heart. Now I am crying and I am shocked that she is allowing me to hold her as we both slide down to the ground, clutching onto one another afraid to let go.

**Regina:** I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't know. I'm sorry I hurt you I am so sorry. I am so sorry. Robin means nothing to me, I couldn't give him my heart when my heart belongs to you. I thought that maybe just maybe I could try and be with him, seeing you with Hook killed me and I realized that I lost you and I should move on. But god Emma I can't move on because all these months my heart has been empty, my heart has been gone because it is with you Emma. It's you and it will always be you so please Emma, please don't marry him tomorrow please.

**EMMA'S POV**

Hearing Regina tell me she loves me, apologizing and telling me she made a mistake letting me go is everything that I wanted to hear from her but now it is 9 months too late. I moved on I did what she asked and she moved on herself with that thief Robin Hood, I remember the first time I saw them together it felt like my heart had been crushed again. He had a son and he could give her everything she wanted, he could give her a happy ending he was her true love fucking Tinkerbell said so. God I am so confused I pull myself away from her and start pacing the living room running my hands through my hair. How dare she come here on the night before my wedding and do this. I was moving on I was finally going to get my happy ending. Damn her Damn her. Before I know it I am standing right in front of her and I crash my lips against hers, kissing her fiercely, a kiss that was full of anger, hatred, despair, longing, and love. My mind was telling me this was wrong but how could something that feels so right, that makes me feel so alive and whole be wrong. I feel her arms wrap around me pulling me against her body I feel her relax and hear her moan into the kiss. God I have missed this woman, I feel her mouth move from my lips and feather kisses along my jaw until they meet the spot that only she knows that causes me to tremble and my knees go weak as if on cue she grabs a hold of me tighter as my knees buckle when she gently sucks and nibbles on my neck.

_**Ohh, I know I could say we're through**__**  
><strong>__**And tell myself I'm over you**__**  
><strong>__**But even if I made a vow**__**  
><strong>__**I promise not to miss you now**__**  
><strong>__**And try to hide the truth inside**__**  
><strong>__**I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie**_

_**Ohh, and I don't wanna try**_

**Emma:** Gina oh god Gina we can't

**Regina:** Emma please I need you and I know you need me

**Emma:** We can't Gina

**Regina:** Let me make love to you

Her hand has roamed down my body and into my pants, I feel her fingers slide along my wet folds and in that moment all logic was thrown out the window, I grabbed her face and kissed her harder, before I knew it 2 fingers were plunged into me and I gasped at the contact. She continued to thrust her fingers into me as I feel my legs getting weaker and my orgasm building.

**Emma:** GINA OH GOD GINNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA

_**Ohhhh, I know I could say we're through**__**  
><strong>__**And tell myself I'm over you**__**  
><strong>__**But even if I made a vow**__**  
><strong>__**I promise not to miss you now**__**  
><strong>__**And try to hide the truth inside**__**  
><strong>__**I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie**_

I scream out her name not even caring that my mother is upstairs and grasp onto Regina as if I was never going to see her again. Once coming down from my high my lips crashed into hers again and my hands roamed her body as I gently pushed her down craving her, needing her, every inch of her. I slid her panties down smelling her sex I take my tongue and glide it along her wet folds and I feel her trembling and moaning louder and louder as my tongue continued to swirl around her. Finally I plunge two fingers deep into her and I felt her walls contract around me, she was getting there arching her back begging for more.

**Regina:** Oh god oh god oh EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMA

_**I just can't live a lie**_

Once she reached her peak I pulled my fingers out of her and placed them in my own mouth licking them and tasting her. I leaned up and pulled her into a passionate kiss, then my mind flashed to Killian and my wedding, and I pulled back Panic written all over my face.

**Emma:** Oh my god what did I do? What did I do?

**Regina:** Emma honey

**Emma:** NO NO DON'T YOU CALL ME HONEY. DON'T YOU DARE. You came here and you said things and now you have messed everything up. Everything is such a mess. How could I do this to Killian. I'm getting married tomorrow and I just slept with you. Oh my god.

**Regina:** Your still going to marry him?

**Emma:** Of course I am going to marry him Regina. You have to leave. You have to leave now.

**Regina:** Emma no please you can't marry him. I know you want me as much as I want you. I know you love me.

**Emma:** No I did love you and I don't anymore I love Killian. Dammit Regina this was a mistake and shouldn't have happened. God why do you have this hold over me.

**Regina:** NO EMMA please

**Emma:** Regina go you need to go NOW

**Regina:** Emma tell me you don't love me, tell me you don't feel pain everytime we are in the same room. Tell me you don't long for me or your heart doesn't ache for me the way mine does for you. Tell me that what just happened didn't make you feel more alive than you ever have with Killian. You tell me that and I will leave you alone and I will walk out that door and you will never have to deal with any of this again. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me those things then I will step aside and let you be happy. If Killian is your True Love and the one you want then I will back off. But you have to tell me Emma.

I stare at Regina my heart is racing a mile a minute. All of this is so fucked up, how can she do this to me, tonight of all nights.

_**But even if I made a vow**__**  
><strong>__**I promise not to miss you now**__**  
><strong>__**And try to hide the truth inside**__**  
><strong>__**I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie**_

**Emma:** Regina it's too late, where was this 9 months ago? Hell even 3 months ago. Why now tonight the night before my wedding. I'm sorry Regina but no I don't love you anymore, my heart belongs to Killian now.

I stare at her and see the same look in her eyes as I had the night she did this to me. I want to scream at myself for lying to her, and I want to tell her I love her, but I can't it's too late. I'm moving on. I turn and walk away from her because I know if I don't I won't have the strength to stand my ground.

**Regina:** Very well Miss Swan but for the record he doesn't love you the way I do and he never will. I hope you will be very happy.

**REGINA'S POV**

I turn and walk out of Emma's apartment and lean against her door, I finally release the tears that I have been holding in when Emma told me it was too late. It took every fibre of my being to say that I hope she will be happy. I can't believe I screwed this up, I can't believe that I lost my own happy ending, this time it was my own damn fault. Finally I drag myself from her door placing my palm on the door.

**Regina:** I love you Emma and I always will

**EMMA'S POV**

I turn towards the door and start to run towards it after she shuts the door. I place my palm and head against the door. I hear her soft sobs and the words she said to me.

**Emma:** I love you too Gina and I always will.

_**Oh, I cant live a lie**_

I don't know how long I stood there, but eventually I heard her heels clacking down the hall and I finally allow myself to collapse to the floor. I didn't even hear my mother come down the stairs but I felt her arms around me.

**Snow:** Oh Emma what are you doing?

**Emma:** I can't mom I just can't it hurts too much

**Snow:** Love is supposed to hurt Emma, we always hurt the ones we love the most. Love isn't supposed to be easy.

**Emma:** What am I going to do?

**Snow:** You asking me?

**Emma:** What should I do?

**Snow:** I think you know what you should do.

**Emma:** I can't marry Killian

_**Oh, I cant live a lie**_

I sob even harder as my mother continued to hold me in her arms leaning against the apartment door. It felt like hours we sat there until she finally convinced me to get some sleep.

**Emma:** Mom

**Snow:** Yes Emma

**Emma:** Can you stay with me tonight?

**Snow:** Of course. I love you Emma.

**Emma:** I love you too.

I feel her crawl into bed beside me and grasp my hand, I feel her other hand running her hands through my hair and that was the last thing I felt before sleep took over.

Song: I Can't Live a Lie by Carrie Underwood


	5. I'm Only Human

**REGINA'S POV**

**I can hold my breath****  
><strong>**I can bite my tongue****  
><strong>**I can stay awake for days****  
><strong>**If that's what you want****  
><strong>**Be your number one**

After leaving Emma's I wipe away my tears and start my walk home. I could still smell her on me, I could still feel her lips on mine, my whole body feels Emma, everything is Emma. My heart is officially broken I royally fucked this up, my damn mothers thoughts in my head love is weakness, no it's not weakness, love hurts. That's the difference it isn't that it's weakness it just hurts when you open your heart to someone and let them have it and they don't give it back to you. I walk into my living room and my mind flashes to Emma, we had sex here on the floor in front of the fireplace.

**I can fake a smile****  
><strong>**I can force a laugh****  
><strong>**I can dance and play the part****  
><strong>**If that's what you ask****  
><strong>**Give you all I am**

**FLASHBACK**

_It was our 1 month anniversary as Emma wanted to call it, 1 month we had been together, sneaking around every night. I am finally glad that Emma has learned to transport herself using magic, this way no one knows what we are doing or that she is even here. I could tell Emma was happy about this so called Anniversary so I wanted to make it special for her, for us because well I love seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. God dammit I am falling for that damn sheriff and I am quite conflicted about it really. Love is weakness and I shouldn't allow myself to fall in love with her, but there is just something about that sheriff that I can't help but feel so many things for her. I haven't felt this way since Daniel and I never imagined that I ever would again, especially not with Emma Swan. I carefully place the blanket and some pillows down on the floor by the fire, I remember Emma saying she had always wanted to have a picnic and make love to someone in front of a fire, so tonight that is exactly what was going to happen. Walking back into the kitchen I grab some wine and glasses, some sandwiches, and don't forget the strawberries and whip cream for dessert, although just the sheriff alone would be enough for dessert. Quickly I run upstairs to change, I have just enough time before she poofs herself into my house. I grab the black and red teddy I bought specifically for Emma and specifically for tonight. I quickly change and check over my hair and make-up tonight was going to be perfect. I smile as I make my way downstairs and lie myself down on the blanket waiting for her. _

_Within minutes a puff of white smoke appears in my living room and I see her standing before me, her jaw drops as do the roses she is carrying in her hands upon seeing me. I lay their smirking at her as I know this was not what she was expecting, she continues to stand their oogling me._

**Regina:** Well Miss Swan are you going to stand there all night oogling me like a teenage boy or are you going to come and join me.

**Emma:** R….Right uhm no I…..

_I love it when she is speechless and caught off guard, she gets all flustered and her cheeks turn red and she stumbles over her words._

**Regina:** Just get down here Emma

_I smile as she finally approaches me, grabbing her by her jacket I pull her down on top of me, capturing her lips in one of the most passionate and sweet kisses we have ever shared, my hands intertwining in her hair. This kiss, this moment was perfect and I felt my heart start racing a mile a minute._

**Regina:** Happy anniversary my saviour

**Emma:** Happy anniversary my queen. What is all this?

**Regina:** This is a picnic in front of a fire

**Emma:** You remembered?

**Regina:** Of course I remembered I remember everything you tell me

_I look up at her feeling her fingers caressing my face, my one hand resting on her lower back holding her as tight against me as I can. I see the tears well up in her eyes and can't help but think how beautiful and how fragile she looked in this moment, it's like no one has ever thought to do something like this for her before._

**Emma:** No one has ever

_I pull her face closer to mine and capture her lips against mine, pressing lightly while my hands roam up and down her back. I graze my tongue along her lips waiting for the access I am needing, once she parts her lips my tongue swirls around hers. I roll her over and sit myself up my center pressed against hers, looking down at her I see the desire and need in her eyes for me and my breathe catches when I realize that she wants me. I pull her up sliding her jacket off her body and frantically start unbuttoning the damn blouse she decided to wear tonight, cursing her slightly between frantic kisses for making it take longer to strip her down. Once the buttons were undone and the shirt was discarded my mouth moves to feather light kisses down her neck while working on the clasp of her bra. Oh god how I wanted to free her breasts. Once they were exposed I lay her back down so I can continue my seduction of her. My tongue instantly swirls around her one nipple while massaging the other and alternating back and forth between the two. I feel her body trembling and responding to every touch. Sliding down her body my mouth leaves kisses all the way down to her belly button while I quickly work to release her pants sliding her underwear off with them, she whimpers when my mouth and hands slide up her thighs, her breathing becoming more ragged. Finally my tongue finds it's target, sliding slowly up her wet slit, tasting her juices, I feel myself getting wet as soon as I tasted her. My tongue continues it's light assault of her core and every so often plunging into her then sucking up her juices. My goal to make her cum by just using my tongue, her hands are wrapped in my hair and her body reacting to my every move, hips bucking, breathing becoming more and more rapid._

**Emma:** Oh babe oh god…so close

_One more swirl and one more suck and I feel her release, hear her screaming my name as she cums all over my face. I don't stop until I feel her body relax before kissing my way up her body, pushing myself tightly against her capturing her lips in mine once again._

**Emma:** You have way too much on Madame Mayor

_She pushes me up so I have returned to my previous position my legs straddling her sides. Her hands slide up my thighs and capture the hem of the teddy._

**Emma:** I love this, my favourite colours on you.

**Regina:** I know that is why…

_Before I can finish my sentence the silk lacy teddy was lifted over my head, my body exposed to her. My nipples harden instantly from the cool air and her hands start their work on my breasts. God this woman's hands were like magic, she didn't have to do much and I could feel my orgasm building. She quickly sits up capturing a nipple in her teeth lightly biting while her hands roam up and down my back as she continues to assault my nipples switching back and forth between them. God I need her now but I have learnt not to rush the sheriff or she takes even longer giving me my release, this is the one time she has power over me and the one time I give it to her._

**Regina:** OH Emma god baby

_She quickly flips me over, I can feel she is needing me and she can't wait much longer. Her hands roam to the top of my panties before slipping a finger along the top elastic teasing me just enough before she slides them down my legs. She doesn't waste any time before I feel her kiss my clit, sucking and swirling her tongue along it, my body instantly reacts my hips bucking up wanting more, needing more. She takes her tongue and slides it up and down my wet slit slowly sucking and licking while her fingers rub my clit in a slow circular motion one she knows drives me crazy and eventually brings me to my peak. Finally I explode and she masterly licks up every drop before sliding up my body while I am still screaming her name and my hands are clutched the blanket beneath us. She captures my lips in hers before she smiles down at me._

**Emma:** God I love you

_Hearing those words made my heart race, we have never said those words before. I could see the sincerity in her eyes, she meant it. I could see the panic start to flush over her face as she realized what she said and that I wasn't saying anything back._

**Regina:** I love you Emma

_I pulled her lips to mine again, and wrapping her in my arms pulling a blanket over us. Wine and food forgotten as I just hold her in my arms and for the first time in a month I did the one thing I never expected to do._

**Regina:** Stay tonight

**Emma:** Forever

_That night we fell asleep in front of the fire wrapped in up in eachothers arms, for the first night since we started this, Emma stayed the night._

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**I can do it**

**PRESENT DAY**

**But I'm only human****  
><strong>**And I bleed when I fall down****  
><strong>**I'm only human****  
><strong>**And I crash and I break down****  
><strong>**Your words in my head, knives in my heart****  
><strong>**You build me up and then I fall apart****  
><strong>**'Cause I'm only human**

Looking at the fireplace I could feel the anger and the pain of losing Emma building inside me, I grabbed the vase beside me and threw it at the fireplace hearing it break and smash to pieces on the floor, I grab the next thing I can find and before I know it I have destroyed my living room, before collapsing to the ground crying in agony, my heart hurts so much. Oh god, how the hell did this happen? It should be me marrying Emma tomorrow not some damn pirate. I'm not sure how long I lay on the floor screaming out and crying in the most amount of pain I have ever experienced in my life, before arms are wrapping around me.

**Regina:** What the hell? Ch….Ch….Charming? Oh god what…..

Before I can finish my sentence, I feel his arms wrap tighter around me.

**Charming:** Shhhh Regina, I'm here to check on you

**Regina:** Why?

**Charming:** Because you love my daughter and my daughter loves you. You're both hurting and if anyone knows what it feels like to have your heart broken by the one you love it's me.

**I can turn it on****  
><strong>**Be a good machine****  
><strong>**I can hold the weight of worlds****  
><strong>**If that's what you need****  
><strong>**Be your everything**

I don't know if I should push him away as this is fucking Prince Charming or allow the comfort of someone caring enough to check on me. Wait did he say she loves me? He must be delusional she doesn't love me anymore. Wait how the hell did he know?

**Regina:** How?

**Charming:** Snow is with Emma she heard what happened and called me to check on you.

**Regina:** Why?

**Charming:** Because no matter are history, no matter the past, no one deserves to go through this by themselves. Let me help you Regina.

**I can do it****  
><strong>**I can do it****  
><strong>**I'll get through it**

I finally cave and lean into the embrace and let myself cry. This isn't like me to let someone see me this way, but I just can't take it anymore. I continue to cry until I can't cry anymore in the comfort of Charming's arms. After what seemed like an eternity, I pull back and wipe my tears, nodding at him.

**Regina:** Thank you

**Charming:** So what do you say I help you tidy up here.

**Regina:** I…sure

After we finish cleaning up my living room, we head into the kitchen and grab a glass of cider.

**Charming:** So Regina are you really going to give up?

**Regina:** What?

**Charming:** Are you really going to just give up? Walk away from Emma? Let her marry Killian?

**Regina:** She doesn't love me anymore

**Charming:** If you honestly believe that then maybe you don't deserve her

**Regina:** Excuse me?

**Charming:** If you honestly believe she doesn't love you anymore then you don't deserve her.

**Regina:** She told me tonight she doesn't love me anymore, that it was too late.

**But I'm only human****  
><strong>**And I bleed when I fall down****  
><strong>**I'm only human****  
><strong>**And I crash and I break down****  
><strong>**Your words in my head, knives in my heart****  
><strong>**You build me up and then I fall apart****  
><strong>**'Cause I'm only human**

I feel the tears begin to form in my eyes again but no way I will allow myself to break again.

**Charming:** Kind of like how you told her you didn't love her?

**Regina:** I….Well….I

**Charming:** Exactly my point. The Regina I know would never just give up that easy would she?

**Regina:** I….I…..damn you really are Prince Charming.

**Charming:** Well goodnight Regina, I should head home, I might have a busy day cancelling wedding plans tomorrow.

I am stunned, totally stunned as I see him smile at me grabbing his jacket, turning to leave.

**Regina:** Wait why? Why are you doing this?

**Charming:** Because I love my daughter very much and I want her happy with her true love, and as much as I like Killian I don't think he is it. To be honest I have never seen her as happy as she was those 3 months she was with you, I have also never seen my daughter break the way she did when you ended it either. Emma deserves a happy ending, she brought back my happy ending, she deserves one as do you. Good night Regina.

**I'm only human****  
><strong>**I'm only human****  
><strong>**Just a little human******

**I can take so much****  
><strong>**'Til I've had enough**

For the third time tonight since he came here I am left speechless. Could he be right? Did Emma lie to me tonight? Could she love me? I know what I need to do.

**'Cause I'm only human****  
><strong>**And I bleed when I fall down****  
><strong>**I'm only human****  
><strong>**And I crash and I break down****  
><strong>**Your words in my head, knives in my heart****  
><strong>**You build me up and then I fall apart****  
><strong>**'Cause I'm only human**

ok so don't hate me lol. I can't just dive in with what Emma is going to do. There needs to be more angst before we get there...lol but trust me we will get there. I also want to show glimpses into their history :)


	6. Say Something

**Say something, I'm giving up on you****  
><strong>**I'll be the one, if you want me to****  
><strong>**Anywhere I would've followed you****  
><strong>**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**SNOW'S POV**

I lie beside my daughter and can't help but have a tear escape, how did this happen? I remember when I found out I was pregnant and all the hopes and dreams I had for her. Never did I want her to experience all the pain she has throughout her life, and even now it's like she doesn't think she deserves a happy ending. The fact that she has been so willing to give up her happy ending and settle for something less breaks my heart, she never should feel that she doesn't deserve anything but the best. I guess the life she has lived is the reason for that, we should never have put her in that portal sending her here. Yes she would have been cursed with us but at least she would have been with us like she said. I wonder how different life would have been had we not made the choice to send her here, would she be happier? No I can't think like that, because had we not of sent her away there would be no Henry, Charming and I wouldn't be together and we would all still be cursed and she wouldn't have found Regina. Damn Regina she is the big reason for all of this, had she not of set the curse then Emma wouldn't have lived the life she lived, she would have been a princess and a future queen. I really hope Emma lets herself have her happy ending, I hope she makes the right choice tomorrow, part of me even hopes that Regina doesn't give up. Oh Regina shit.

**Charming:** Snow…what time is it?

**Snow:** 3

**Charming:** What is everything okay? What's going on?

**Snow:** Oh god Charming our daughter…oh god and Regina…..

**Charming:** What the hell happened?

**Snow:** Regina came here tonight and asked Emma to not marry Killian

**Charming:** She did….what did Emma say?

**Snow:** She told her it was too late and she doesn't love her.

**Charming:** But she does love her doesn't she?

**Snow:** Yes, and there has been so many tears tonight. But honey I need you to go check on Regina.

**Charming:** What? Why?

**Snow:** She was heartbroken when she left here, and if she is in the current shape of our daughter, she….

**Charming:** She shouldn't be alone. Okay I will go check on her.

**Snow:** Thanks

**Charming:** Take care of our girl

**Snow:** Of course

**And I am feeling so small****  
><strong>**It was over my head****  
><strong>**I know nothing at all**

I hang up the phone part of me can't help but smile slightly as I am here to take care of Emma something I have missed out on most of her life. I am grateful to have her now and I intend on being here for her whenever she needs me and never letting her go again. I lost out on so many years of being here for her and taking care of her when she was sick, her first love, her first heartbreak, her pregnancy and delivery of Henry, I missed out on everything and now is my chance to be here and witness everything else. I take a hold of Emma as she whimpers out in her sleep calling out Regina's name, wondering to myself how Killian couldn't see that Emma is obviously in love with someone else. I wonder how many nights she calls out her name in her sleep. Why did both these women have to be so stubborn, all these months wasted when they could have just been so happy together. I lay there rubbing Emma's back trying to soothe her and holding her close, wondering what it is she is dreaming about, eventually I drift off to sleep hoping that

**EMMA'S POV**

**And I will stumble****and fall****  
><strong>**I'm still learning****to love****  
><strong>**Just starting to crawl**

After a restless night sleep I wake up to see my mom beside me her arms wrapped protectively around me, I smile grateful that she was here last night, grateful that I didn't have to be alone last night, grateful that she stayed with me and comforted me. All the years I wished for a home, wished for a mom and even the time I fought with her and refused to accept her as my mom, I now have a mom and a dad, and a mom that has been the first person to ever put me first. I feel the love she has for me and the love I now have for her and I am just so grateful that I finally have what I searched my whole life for. A family. My mind begins to replay the events of last night in my head and I feel the anxiety start to build up, I slip away from my mom letting her sleep as I know she probably stayed up after I did watching over me, because well that's what mothers do. I walk into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, while trying to figure out what to do next. My mother is right, I know deep down what I should do and I know deep down I shouldn't marry Killian, not when Regina has my heart. I know what I need to do but how can I break his heart again, how can I do what Regina did to me, what I did to her last night, what I did to my mother, what I did to Henry and my dad. All I ever seem to do is bring pain to people and break their hearts, maybe I don't deserve a happy ending, maybe this is all I am supposed to get. All I ever wanted was a family and now I have one, but maybe that was all I was supposed to get, maybe my parents and Henry is all I am destined to have, and that isn't so bad. I don't even hear my mom get up or feel the tears that have escaped my eyes until I feel my moms arms on my shoulders and hear her voice.

**Snow:** Emma honey are you alright?

**Emma:** How can I do this? Why do I do this?

**Snow:** Emma what do you mean?

**Emma:** All I do is hurt people, I hurt everyone. I already hurt Killian once and now I am supposed to do it again, I hurt Regina last night just because she hurt me and I was angry at her, I've hurt you and dad by rejecting you and pushing you away, I hurt Henry by sending him away when he was a baby. All I do is hurt everyone I care about. Maybe this is all that I am supposed to have. Maybe I am not meant to have a happy ending. I don't deserve Regina and I don't deserve to be happy with her if it means I have to destroy and break someone else's heart.

**Snow:** No Emma listen to me, you listen to me. You were given a shitty child hood, one that wasn't fair to you and one that you didn't deserve. You didn't deserve the life you were given, and you don't deserve to be this unhappy now. You deserve everything Emma, you over everyone deserve a happy ending. You deserve to be loved and to love back with all your heart, you deserve to spend your life with your true love, because you know what Emma not everyone gets the chance to have true love. Not everyone is lucky to find their true love. And you Emma you found that and she loves you. You both have just been so stubborn and scared of the fact that you think you don't deserve this. Emma you don't hurt people like you think, I understand why you pushed me and your father away. I mean seriously it isn't everyday you find out that fairytale characters exist or that your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. Killian will get over this, but marrying him to make him happy that isn't what is best for you or him, because you can never give yourself completely to him, when you know your heart belongs to Regina. Everyone will be okay Emma. So please Emma let yourself be happy, let yourself have your happy ending because you deserve it.

I look at my mom and I can't believe everything she just said, I am so grateful for her, but I also find it hard to believe that she is right. Logically yes she is right but when have I ever been completely logical. I don't have any words for her and just nod my head slightly while wrapping my arms around her.

**Snow:** Emma I love you so much.

**Emma:** I love you to. So I guess there really isn't a good way or time to do this is there?

**Snow:** Not really sweetheart, but I think the sooner you do it the better considering your wedding is supposed to be in 5 hours.

**Emma:** Alright I am going to get dressed and head out to talk to Killian

**Snow:** Okay I will start making some phone calls then?

**Emma:** Yes. Oh and mom thank you for everything.

**Snow:** Of course

I turn and head to my room to get changed knowing that this was going to be the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was going to break the heart of a man who loved me, a man who gave up everything for me. A man who forgave me for leaving him all those months ago for Regina, a man who never gave up fighting for me. Even when he didn't know Regina and I were no longer together, he still fought for me. Which is more than I can say for her.

**Emma:** Alright mom I am going to talk to Killian

**Snow:** Good luck Emma. I have already started making calls. And Emma I will be here when you get back.

I smile at my mom giving her a nod, showing her how much I appreciate having her in my life, without her I wouldn't have survived the night, or had the strength to do this. I swing open the door and come face to face with Regina. I gasp as I feel my chest tighten instantly and unable to breathe.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you****  
><strong>**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you****  
><strong>**Anywhere I would've followed you****  
><strong>**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**Emma:** R…R….Regina what are you doing here?

**Regina:** I…I have something for you. Well two things and I know what you said last night, and I know that I let you down once before and I broke your heart and I never should have. I know that you told me you don't love me anymore but I know that I will spend every day for the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and that I am not going to let you go, I made that mistake once and won't do it again. Even if you get married today, I am not going to give up. I will fight for you the way I should have all along, I will spend every day showing you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. So I am starting with this.

I stare at her in utter awe of what she is saying, I am shocked she is saying everything that I have been waiting for her to say. But they are only words and I am not sure I can believe her yet.

**And I will swallow my pride****  
><strong>**You're the one that I love****  
><strong>**And I'm saying goodbye**

**Emma:** Regina listen now is not a good time

**Regina:** I know you're getting married. But please I just need to give you these.

I look down and see two small boxes in her hands. She hands me he first box and I slowly open it and gasp when I see nothing but letters, there had to be at least 50 or more. I raise an eyebrow and look up at her. I don't know what to say and I am at a loss for words, I want to ask her what the hell these are and I notice they are all addressed to me. I go to say something but I just can't I keep glancing from the letters and back to her.

**Regina:** They are letters, letters I wrote to you every day we have been apart. They started that night, the night I made the biggest mistake of my life, and when I say the biggest mistake I really mean the biggest mistake. Please take this box as well.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you****  
><strong>**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you****  
><strong>**And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)****  
><strong>**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

I place the box of letters down on the table beside the door, and open the next box she hands me and I gasp louder then I realized I had.

**Emma:** Regina

**Regina:** Emma that is my heart. My heart belongs to you it always has belonged to you, I just never realized that it was always yours. So I am giving you my heart to show you how much I love you and if you choose to marry Killian then I won't ever have to feel the pain of losing you again because you will have it. But if you choose to ever come back to me bring my heart with you and I will be whole again. But without you I am not whole and my heart isn't mine so it should be with you.

I am speechless, utterly speechless, this is a huge thing for Regina. The only time she has ever taken her heart out and given it to someone was when she was protecting it from Zelena.

**Emma:** Regina I can't….I can't take your heart

**Regina:** But you already have Emma now you are just literally in possession of it. I don't want my heart back because it belongs to you. So please only give it back to me when you're ready and want to be with me.

I still don't know what to say as I stare down at the heart in front of me. My mind is screaming at me to tell her I'm not getting married, to tell her I lied last night that I love her. But my heart is still broken, my heart still hurts and I'm not sure when I will be ready to let her back in. I just nod my head as I look and see a tear run down her cheek. She leans forward and presses a soft kiss on my lips before turning to walk away.

**Regina:** I love you Emma

**Say something, I'm giving up on you****  
><strong>**Say something...**

I stand and watch her walk away before turning back to look at my mom, who is standing in the kitchen, tears streaming down her face.

**Snow:** That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen in my life.

**Emma:** Mom what am I?

Song: Say Something by A Great Big World


	7. How to Get the Girl

**EMMA'S POV**

**Stand there like a ghost  
>Shaking from the rain, rain<br>She'll open up the door  
>And say, are you insane?<br>Say it's been a long six months  
>And you were too afraid to tell her what you want<br>And that's how it works  
>It's how you get the girl<br>And then you say**

I leave my apartment and decide to walk over to my parent's house where I know Killian is and Henry, oh god Henry I haven't thought about what this would do to Henry. I feel the anxiety building as I get to their house and head in and see my dad standing there ready to greet me, instantly he pulls me into his arms and hugs me tight, I feel myself instantly relax in his arms.

**Emma:** Hey dad

**Charming:** Hey sweetheart.

**Emma:** Where is Killian?

**Charming:** Out back he is teaching Henry some sword fighting. Hey Henry is going to be fine you know. Everything will be fine.

I smile and give him a light nod. I sometimes hate how optimistic my parents are, but maybe it isn't such a bad thing being optimistic. I squeeze my dads hand before I head through the house out to the back yard. I stand and smile as I watch Killian and Henry play fighting, I'm not sure how long I am standing there before I hear Henry call out to me and his arms wrapping tightly around me.

**Henry:** Mom what are you doing here?

**Emma:** I came to talk to Killian and you, but first I need to talk to Killian.

Henry looks up at me and I know he can read me well, he knows what is going to happen, he knows why I am here and a look of sadness washes over his face. He has only ever wanted a family and he was hoping that this was finally going to be it, and now I have to break it to him that Killian and I won't be getting married.

**Emma:** Why don't you go inside and find grandpa.

**Henry:** Alright

**Killian:** Emma love what are you? No wait a minute it's bad luck for me to see you before the…..Wait unless we aren't.

I look at him as he first covers his eyes and then uncovers them, the realization hitting him. He sits down beside me and takes my hand in his and in that moment the tears start sliding down my cheeks. I never wanted to hurt him, I never wanted any of this. None of this was supposed to happen, it was always supposed to be me and Regina, and then well Regina went and screwed it all up and Killian was always there, he never gave up on me and now here I am giving up on him.

**I want you for worse or for better****  
><strong>**I would wait for ever and ever****  
><strong>**Broke your heart, I'll put it back together****  
><strong>**I would wait for ever and ever**

**Killian:** We aren't getting married are we?

**Emma:** I'm sorry I am so sorry.

**Killian:** It's because of her isn't it?

**Emma:** I'm sorry I didn't want any of this

**Killian:** And by this you mean us?

**Emma:** I….I….well I

**Killian:** So why Emma? Why did you say yes when I asked you to marry me? Why did you plan this wedding to only call it off a few hours before?

**Emma:** I did want this Killian

**Killian:** Just not with me. You want it with her?

He was right I did want it with Regina, I've always wanted it with Regina, I just never thought that I could have it with her and now, now I know that I can.

**Emma:** I really hoped that we could have made it, I never intended for this to happen.

**Killian:** What happened? What changed?

**Emma:** Regina, she….she came to see me last night

**Killian:** What happened?

**Emma:** I…I am so sorry

**Killian:** You fucked her didn't you? She breaks your heart and it takes months for you to heal from it and she comes to you the night before our wedding and you fuck her and now you're going to throw us away, everything we have built.

**Emma:** It's not like that, I just, I just gave her my heart a long time ago and I never did get it back. I thought that I was over her, but I'm not over her. I can't live without her Killian, no matter how hard I have tried my heart aches for her and I can't ignore it anymore. I can't pretend to be happy and ignore what my heart is telling me.

**Killian:** Unbelievable, after everything I did for you. I gave up my ship for you, I followed you all over realms all because I love you. I never broke your heart and left you to feel like you meant nothing. I would have given you the world.

**Emma:** I know and I really wanted to be with you. I really wish it could have been different. But I can't marry you, you deserve to have someone who will love you the way you deserve, not someone who can't ever give you her heart.

**Killian:** What makes you think she won't break your heart again?

**Emma:** I don't know, but I can't just forget about her either. What if she doesn't break it again? What if for the first time in months my heart will feel whole again?

**I want you for worse or for better****  
><strong>**I would wait for ever and ever****  
><strong>**Broke your heart, I'll put it back together****  
><strong>**I would wait for ever and ever**

I stand up and take off my ring handing it too him, fighting back the tears that I know are there. I see the pain in his eyes as he takes the ring he gave me back.

**Killian:** I don't want to lose you Emma

**Emma:** I'm sorry Killian

I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips, never once feeling the electricity I felt when my lips connected with Regina's. I sigh knowing that this was the right thing to do. I turn and head back into the house. 1 down 1 more to go. I see Henry and my dad sitting in the living room with Neal.

**Emma:** Hey kid I think we should get going. How about some hot cocoa at Granny's and a little talk.

**Henry:** Alright I will just go grab my stuff.

**Emma:** Thanks dad for everything.

**Charming:** Emma I am proud of you. I just thought you should know that, what you did isn't easy but you deserve to be happy and you deserve to follow your heart.

**Emma:** I just hope this wasn't a mistake.

**Charming:** Do you love her?

**Emma:** Yes

**Charming:** Then the only mistake would have been to ignore it

**Henry:** Ready mom?

**Emma:** Yes lets go. Bye dad

**Henry:** Bye grandpa, Bye Neal.

**Charming:** Bye Emma, Bye Henry. I think Neal and I here should go out back and check on someone.

Henry and I head out of the house and start our walk to Granny's. I'm really not sure what to say to him, and I know he is patiently waiting for me to explain why I did this.

**Emma:** Henry, I love you, you know that right?

**Henry:** Of course. I love you too

**Emma:** I know that you were really wanting a family, and I really am sorry about Killian but I….I…

**Henry:** But you love my mom

**Emma:** I…I…You really are a smart kid aren't you?

**Henry:** Of course I am. But you still didn't answer my question.

**Emma:** Yes I love your mom, I have always loved your mom.

**Henry:** Okay then but mom don't screw this one up okay?

**Emma:** Oh kid I really don't want to screw this one up

**Henry:** Good I am glad she finally came to her senses and came to see you

**Emma:** What?

**Henry:** I told her she couldn't let you marry Killian. It would have been a mistake as he isn't your true love, she is. And true love should never be apart.

**Emma:** You oh my god

**Henry:** Now I just hope you both don't screw it up so we can be a family.

**Remind her how it used to be, be  
>Yeah, yeah<br>With pictures in frames, of kisses on cheeks, cheeks  
>Tell her how you must've lost your mind<br>When you left her all alone  
>And never told her why<br>And that's how it works  
>That's how you lost the girl<br>And now you say**

I am shocked as I see Henry smile up at me before running into Granny's. He knew this entire time, and he never said a word. I walk into Granny's behind him and we order our hot cocoa's to go, I am thankful for Ruby and Granny not saying a word about the wedding not happening and we slowly head back home.

**Emma:** Mom were back

**Snow:** Hi sweetheart, so I cancelled everything and well you two look happy. How did it go?

**Henry:** Well I am going to go upstairs to my room so you can talk

**Emma:** Well it went better than expected. I do hate that I hurt him though.

**Snow: **I understand that but I think you would have hurt him worse by marrying him when you are in love with Regina.

**Emma:** I can't believe you're okay with me being in love with Regina

**Snow:** Well I may not have been overly happy about it at first but I know I have never seen you as happy as you were those 3 months you were with her. I only want you to be happy Emma, that's all I have ever wanted.

**Emma:** Thanks

**Snow:** So now what are you going to go over to Regina's and finally tell her you love her?

**Emma:** Actually it has been a long and emotional day, I also just ended my relationship with Killian, I don't think it is appropriate to just run over to her right away. Besides I'm still not 100% sure what to do with her yet.

**I want you for worse or for better****  
><strong>**I would wait for ever and ever****  
><strong>**Broke your heart, I'll put it back together****  
><strong>**I would wait for ever and ever**

I watch Snow's frown, I think she was hoping that I would just run over there and confess my love to Regina and we would live happily ever after, but this isn't fairytale land this is the real world and I am still hurt by her.

**And that's how it works  
>That's how you get the girl, girl, oh<br>And that's how it works  
>That's how you get the girl, girl<strong>

**Snow:** Well then why don't you take out those letters she wrote you and start reading them, don't take too long Emma, she is your true love and you both have wasted so much time by being stubborn.

**Emma:** The letters I almost forgot about the letters.

**Snow: **How about I take Henry home with me and leave you to do some reading?

**Emma:** Uhm sure….Hey Kid

**Henry:** Ya mom.

**Emma:** Grandma wants to know if you would like to go back to her house for the night?

**Henry:** Awesome let me grab my stuff.

**And you-ou kno-ow  
>That I don't want you to go<br>Remind me how it used to be  
>Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks<strong>

**And say you want me, yeah, yeah**

After saying goodbye to my son and mother, I shut the door and walk over to the drawer where I placed the letters and Regina's heart. Taking them out, I sat down on the couch pulling out the first letter.

_My dearest Emma,_

_Tonight I broke your heart and not just yours but my own as well. Tonight I let my worries and fears cloud my judgement, and I am too damn stubborn to admit that I made the biggest mistake of my life. Tonight was the most amazing night we had ever shared together, it was the first night we officially made love and our magic binded, binding us together and making us one. Sure we had made love before, but that was the most intense love making we ever had. Tonight signified what we both wanted and what we both needed but the idea that you were my true love scared me, the last time I thought I had true love, his heart was ripped out of his chest and crushed right in front of me. I never wanted this to happen and I wish I could take it all back but I can't. _

_I love you _

_Yours Forever,_

_Regina_

**And then you say, I want you for worse or for better****  
><strong>**I would wait for ever and ever****  
><strong>**Broke your heart, I'll put it back together****  
><strong>**I would wait for ever and ever**

I sat there reading these words and crying, she was scared and I knew she was scared, why didn't I fight harder. I pull out the next letter and the next and the next, all confessing her love for me. I could almost feel the pain coming from the letters, the pain of losing me, the pain of seeing me with Killian, the pain and love that we lost. I pick up another letter and realize it was from the day Killian proposed to me.

_My dearest Emma,_

_You got engaged today, I thought my heart was going to break into a million pieces, the only thought that went through my head is how that was supposed to be me. It was supposed to be us, I wanted to propose to you and even imagined how I would do it. It would be you, me, and Henry during one of our family evenings, and he would be in on it and it would have some ridiculous but funny operation name. I would surprise you with your favourite dinner, then we would watch a movie together, Henry on the floor and you and I snuggled up in our favourite blanket. I would wait for the perfect moment to slip the ring on your finger when you weren't expecting anything and ask you to marry me. You would cry and of course say yes and then when the movie was over and Henry was in bed. I would take you in my arms my new fiancé and we would make love all night long, I would make you scream out my name and it would be like music to my ears. God Emma how the hell did that damn pirate get to take away the moment I have thought about for months and months, the moment that I had planned out in my head. And he wasn't even romantic about it, you deserved romance, you deserved to be spoiled and loved. Oh please Emma I wish you wouldn't marry him. _

_I love you so much _

_Yours forever,_

_Regina_

**And that's how it works  
>That's how you get the girl, girl, oh<br>And that's how it works  
>That's how you get the girl, girl<strong>

She wanted to marry me? What the hell, the thought of her proposal made my heart swell, it would have been perfect, it would have been so us. I can't take it anymore, I still have several letters to read, but I have read enough I need to see her. I need her to know I didn't get married, I need her to know I want everything she has sad in these letters. I want to marry her one day, I want to make love to her every night and lay wrapped up in each others arms, I want to have a family, a future and a life with her. Dropping everything and grabbing the box with her heart I head out my door. I need to see Regina now.

**REGINA'S POV**

I hear a knock at the door, slowly I make my way over not even caring that I have tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. I lost Emma today, today she married Hook, of all people to lose her to I lost her to a damn one handed pirate. I open the door and gasp when I see who is standing in front of me.

**And that's how it works  
>That's how you get the girl, girl, oh<br>And that's how it works  
>That's how you get the girl, girl<strong>

**Emma: **Gina

**Regina:** Em….Emma what are you?

Before I know what's happening she wraps her arms around me and presses her lips to mine. The kiss is passionate and rough, she was pouring everything into that kiss, and I am eager to return. I glide my tongue along her lips waiting for her to open, once our tongues touch I feel a spark ignite in me, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss even more, it's getting harder to breathe but I don't care right now, I have the love of my life kissing me and I never want to let go.

**And that's how it works  
>That's how you get the girl, girl<strong>

**Song: How to get the girl by Taylor Swift**

**Sorry for the delay been really busy withmy birthday and Christmas, Not to mention computer issues.**


	8. This Love

**Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in****  
><strong>**And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will****  
><strong>**Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again****  
><strong>**And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone**

**REGINA'S POV**

I pull back from Emma finally when I realized that I needed to breathe, as much as I missed the contact and the loud moan coming from her expressed the same feeling. I smiled at her pulling her into the house and shutting the door behind her. I smile because I can't believe she is here, I half expected her to be wrapped up in the arms of Hook, but when I look down and notice that there is something missing from her hand I smile even bigger.

**Regina:** You didn't get married

**Emma:** I didn't get married

**Regina:** You didn't get married

**In silent screams,****  
><strong>**In wildest dreams****  
><strong>**I never dreamed of this**

I know I just said that but I couldn't help but repeat it again, feeling the tears building up again, this time tears of happiness and relief sweep over me and I can't help but let them fall, pulling her towards me again pressing my lips to hers again, kissing her fiercely our tongues duelling for control, duelling for power, this time I give in letting her have it. I am just happy that she is here right now with me, her arms wrapping tightly around me again, as her tongue continues its assault on mine. Finally she pulls her mouth from mine, leaning her forehead against mine, I can't help but cry once again.

**Emma:** Please don't cry Gina

**Regina:** You just don't know how relieved I am. I thought I lost you….I thought….

**Emma:** You never lost me Gina, you have always had me. Which is why I brought this back to you.

She pulls back from me opening the bag that she had with her and pulled out the box that had my heart in it.

**Regina:** Emma I told you

**Emma:** I know what you told me. I am here Gina, I pick you, I choose you, I love you. Now I don't know what will happen with us, and I am still incredibly hurt by what happened with us, but Gina you need your heart if you want to love me completely. You need your heart to show me how much you love me. So I am giving it back to you, because without it, you can't do that, and I really need you to show me. Prove to me that I didn't make a mistake, prove to me that I made the right choice and that you aren't going to break my heart again.

**Regina:** I promise Emma to spend every day for the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you, how much I need you.

**This love is good, this love is bad****  
><strong>**This love is alive back from the dead****  
><strong>**These hands had to let it go free****  
><strong>**And this love came back to me**

She takes my heart and presses it back into me. The pain I feel when she does it, is the best pain I have ever felt in my life. Now for the first time in months I feel whole, I feel complete, and I feel all this love I have for the woman in front of me.

**Emma:** Well you can start by taking me to bed and making love to me woman.

I laugh at Emma's forwardness, she wasn't one to beat around the bush when she wants something she goes after it, and right now she wants me. I take her hand and guide her to my bedroom, laughing as we almost fall over going up the stairs both in a rush to get there. But tonight I am in no rush to show my love and appreciation to Emma, tonight I am going to take my time and appreciate every inch of her body. Tonight I am going to make love to the love of my life, tonight I am going to show her just how much I love her. Once we make it to my room, she immediately kicked off her shoes and was stripping herself of her jacket, until I grab her hand to stop her.

**Regina:** There's no need to rush, we have all night.

**Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new****  
><strong>**And I could go on and on, on and on****  
><strong>**Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you****  
><strong>**But you're still gone, gone, gone**

I pull her close to me while staring intently into her eyes, I see her, I finally see Emma, the brightness and happiness radiating from her eyes, the look that has been missing for many months and finally it is back. I run my hands up her arms feeling the soft leather of her very worn red jacket, feeling every crease in it almost memorizing it as I slowly continue to slide my hands up to the collar, I grab it and pull her lips to mine kissing her softly but quickly before sliding her jacket off her arms, letting the jacket pool at her feet. I can't help but laugh and raise my eyebrow when I see the shirt she is wearing, it was my shirt, a deep burgundy/red button up blouse, the one I wore at her and Snow's welcome home party. I wondered where that shirt went.

**Regina:** So that is where my shirt went

**Emma:** What can I say it's my favourite

**Regina:** Well it looks good on you

**Emma:** Much better on you

Her mouth is instantly on mine again, I can feel her eagerness as she pulls my shirt out of my skirt and grabbing at the buttons. I grab her hands and push them away, and I instantly regret it when I see the look of disappointment on her face, rejection that was the look.

**Regina:** Emma I just want to take my time. I want to make love to you, let me make love to you.

**Been losing grip,****  
><strong>**Oh, sinking ships****  
><strong>**You showed up just in time**

I cup my hand on her cheek and pull her lips to mine again, kissing her softly, while my hands roamed up and down her back soothing her the way I know she likes to be soothed. Slowly I felt her relax into me as we slowly made our way over to the bed, god how I have missed her in my bed. I push her down onto the bed and slowly climb on top off her, straddling while looking down at her, hair sprawled out all over my bed, my lipstick smeared all over her fact, tear stained cheeks and make up smudges under her eyes. Never has she ever appeared more beautiful and vulnerable to me than in this moment. I run my hands up along her sides, pulling my blouse out from her pants while slowly undoing each button, taking my time, feeling her tremble beneath me. Finally when the last button is undone I spread the shirt apart and my breath is caught seeing her in a black lace bra.

**Regina:** God I missed this….I missed you

I run my hands up along her stomach and feel her suck in her breath, her skin is soft but I can feel the goosebumps forming. My hands continue their movement cupping her breasts in my hands, I love how firm yet soft they are, I lean my head down pulling the tops of her bra down, exposing her nipples too me. My tongue circles one while lightly sucking, while I roll her other nipple through my fingers. Alternating back and forth hearing her moan louder and louder with each movement.

**Emma:** Gina oh god babe please take it off

**This love is good, this love is bad****  
><strong>**This love is alive back from the dead****  
><strong>**These hands had to let it go free****  
><strong>**And this love came back to me**

I know what she is wanting, what she is needing I pull her up so she is sitting, while straddling her lap, I slowly slide my shirt off her and quickly unclasp her bra, tossing them both god only knows where. Right now the only thing I care about is the woman who is slowly coming undone in front of me, the woman who made my heart swell just by looking at her. I feel her arms wrap around my waist hugging me tight, capturing my lips with hers, kissing me softly and tenderly. I moan into her mouth as I feel her hands move to my front, undoing the buttons on my shirt. I am about to protest when she had flung my shirt away and was already working on the clasp of my bra, discarding it.

**Emma:** I need you Gina, I need to feel you now.

She pulls me close to her, lying back down and pulling me with her, our bodies fitting perfectly together, the skin to skin contact of our upper bodies is enough to nearly send me over the edge. Her hands begin to roam up and down my back, my mouth kissing and sucking gently on her neck, when I suck harder I feel her finger nails digging into my back, not enough to hurt but enough to let me know she is enjoying what I am doing. Breathing getting more and more ragged, I slide my hand down and unbutton her jeans, slipping my hand into her pants and running my fingers along her centre. I can feel the moistness of her panties and groan in appreciating, she is wet for me. I pull myself away from her and stand up sliding my skirt off before I work at sliding her pants off, taking her panties with me. I smile looking down at the love of my life, naked before me all flushed and sweaty and we are just starting. I glide my hands up along her legs, placing soft kisses along her thighs. I can smell her sex and instantly feel my arousal grow, I know I am wet and I just can't wait to taste her. I slowly glide my tongue along her wet slit tasting her, letting it continue gliding up and down before sucking on her clit which immediately caused her to buck her hips up. I continue with my tongue sliding up and down her before I thrust it into her causing her to scream out my name and intertwine her fingers in my hair, her body trembling. I use my fingers to rub her clit while my tongue continued to thrust in and out of her. She is moaning more and louder now.

**Emma:** Gina…GGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**This love left a permanent mark****  
><strong>**This love is glowing in the dark****  
><strong>**These hands had to let it go free****  
><strong>**And this love came back to me**

She screams out my name one last time while her whole body trembled and her fingers digging into my scalp, orgasm number one. I lick up her juices before sliding up her body kissing every inch of her along the way and capturing her lips into a kiss full of hunger, need and love.

**Regina:** I love making you cum

**EMMA'S POV**

**This love, this love, this love, this love**

**This love, this love, this love, this love**

**This love, this love, this love, this love**

**This love, this love, this love, this love**

I respond to her by crashing my lips against hers, god this woman drives me insane. I roll her over so I am on top of her and I hear her moan as my tongue slides down her neck, I suck on the sensitive spot on her neck that causes her to moan loudly, I know I have left a mark but tonight, tonight I don't care. Regina is mine and I want everyone including her to know it. I slowly make my way down her neck stopping at her breasts massaging them in my hands, teasing her erect nipples with my tongue, before continuing my way down her body. My tongue continued to glide down her body, I want to taste her all of her, once I reach the top of her panties, I take them hem with my teeth and start to slide them down her legs, before I pulled them the rest of the way off tossing them behind me. I smile before kissing up her legs, watching her squirm waiting in anticipation. Finally my tongue finds its destination, with a slow lick I finally taste what I have missed, taking my time unlike last night, tonight I want to savour every moment. I feel her trembling and moaning loudly as my tongue continues its assault on her clit before she finally reaches her climax. I smile as she orgasms beneath me, my most favourite thing in the world is her having an orgasm as it is the only time she completely lets go.

**Emma:** Now that is my favourite thing in the world

**Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave****  
><strong>**Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees****  
><strong>**When you're young you just run****  
><strong>**But you come back to what you need**

I feel her pulling me up to her kissing me passionately, full of lust and desire. Both our hands roaming all over each other. I look deeply into her eyes and in this moment I see love, the love she has for me staring right back at me.

**Regina:** Together

At the same time, two fingers enter me as I enter her. We continue to thrust into each other bringing each other to our climax together, the intensity of it all is overwhelming and I can't help but let out a soft cry before letting go, we both feel it, our magic binding again, and I can't help but worry she will freak out again, but instead she pulls me close to her and kisses me softly as my tears continue to flow.

**This love is good, this love is bad****  
><strong>**This love is alive back from the dead****  
><strong>**These hands had to let it go free****  
><strong>**And this love came back to me**

**Regina:** Hey what's the matter?

**Emma:** Please don't leave me again Gina….I love you so much I can't…I can't….

**Regina: **I'm not going anywhere not this time. I love you Emma.

**Emma:** I want to do this right. I don't want to sneak around like we did before, I don't want this to just be about sex.

**Regina:** I…I don't want that either

**Emma:** I want to go out on dates, I want to be able to hold your hand when I want, kiss you when I want. I want everyone to know that you belong to me and I belong to you. Can you do that Gina?

**Regina:** I want that too, I want that more then you know.

I feel her lips press against mine once again, and her arms pulling me closer before we drift off to sleep. Tonight for the first time in months I feel whole, I feel complete, love and safe and it was the best feeling ever.

**This love left a permanent mark****  
><strong>**This love is glowing in the dark****  
><strong>**These hands had to let it go free****  
><strong>**And this love came back to me******

**This love, this love, this love, this love**


	9. We Found Love

**Thanks for the reviews :) They are greatly appreciated. Sorry for the long wait for this update, been really busy. I plan to post another one hopefully tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy :)**

**It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear****  
><strong>**You almost feel ashamed****  
><strong>**That someone could be that important****  
><strong>**That without them, you feel like nothing****  
><strong>**No one will ever understand how much it hurts****  
><strong>**You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you****  
><strong>**And when it's over, and it's gone****  
><strong>**You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back****  
><strong>**So that you could have the good**

**REGINA'S POV**

I wake up and smile as I feel my lover still wrapped in my arms, last night was perfect, but this morning was even better, waking up with her in my arms can't get any better than that. I feel her lips moving feathering soft kisses along my neck. Okay maybe it can get better, morning sex definitely much better. Finally she lifts her head and captures my lips with hers, tongues dancing together, hands exploring one another. After another exhausting round of love making we lay wrapped up together.

**Regina:** I love you

**Emma:** I love you too babe

**Regina:** How about we get up and go pick up our son and go for breakfast?

**Emma:** That sounds great. I just need to go have a shower first.

**Regina:** Okay you do that and I will phone your parents and let them know the plans.

**Yellow diamonds in the light****  
><strong>**Now we're standing side by side****  
><strong>**As your shadow crosses mine****  
><strong>**What it takes to come alive**

I lean over and capture her lips in mine and watch her saunter off into the bathroom. I quickly grab my phone I am going to need Snow and Charming to watch Henry again tonight, I want to take Emma out on a date, but I am going to need some help, I need everything to be perfect. I walk toward the bathroom making sure that the shower is running before I start talking to Snow, and head downstairs to start getting coffee ready.

**Regina:** Snow it's Regina

**Snow:** Regina how are you? You sound happy?

**Regina:** That's because I am. I am phoning for a couple things but have to be quick so Emma doesn't hear me.

**Snow:** Emma is with you? She came to you.

I could almost feel the smile coming through the phone off Snow's face and I can't help but smile.

**Regina:** Yes she came here last night.

**Snow:** Good now Regina I don't think I need to warn you, but I am going to anyways. Don't hurt my baby girl again, she deserves to be happy and she choose you.

**Regina:** I know and I don't want to hurt her again. Which is why I am phoning you. I need some help.

I go on and fill her in on the plans of picking up Henry and going for breakfast. I also fill her in on my plans for the perfect date and what I need her help with.

**Snow:** Regina I never would have thought you would be this romantic

**Regina:** Yes well not all of us are Prince Charming and Snow White now are we? So can I count on your help or not?

**Snow:** Yes you can

**Regina:** I got to go Emma is getting out of the shower.

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny****  
><strong>**But I've gotta let it go**

As quickly as I heard the shower turn off upstairs I hang up, coffee is almost done brewing. I hear banging on the door.

**Regina:** For crying out loud what now. I just want a quiet morning with my girlfriend.

I open the door and standing before me is a drunken angry pirate.

**Regina:** For crying out loud what the hell do you want?

**Hook:** You ruined my life….you ruined Emma's life

**Regina:** I didn't ruin your life and I sure in the hell didn't ruin Emma's

**Hook:** You TOOK HER FROM ME AND NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY

**Regina:** Am I? and how do you figure I am going to pay?

**Hook:** YOU RUINED OUR LIVES. I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW

**Emma:** KILLIAN ENOUGH

**Hook:** Emma? Seriously were not even broken up 24hrs and you already jumped back into bed with her. The evil queen. After everything she did, how she broke your heart and you jump right back in.

**Emma:** Killian I think it's time for you to leave

**Regina:** I have to agree we have things to do today.

**Hook:** NO THIS IS NOT RIGHT. Emma is coming with me. Emma lets go NOW

**Regina:** Emma is going nowhere with you

**Hook:** Who the hell do you think you are?

**Emma:** Enough Regina is the woman I love. I am sorry that your hurting Killian, but I love Regina.

**Hook:** I love you Emma, I love you, she…she is incapable of loving you

**Regina:** HOW DARE YOU….I LOVE EMMA, I love her more than anything, and I will do anything for her and the only reason I haven't ripped your heart and crushed it right now is because of her. So I suggest you get off my property before I remove you myself. Now leave.

**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place**

I turn and slam the door in his face and turn back to see Emma, her face was pained. I know she hates it when she is the root of someone's pain, I turn and take her into my arms holding her tight. Knowing that this wasn't really Emma's doing at all, but my own.

**Emma:** I wish you didn't have to be so harsh with him. He was good to me, to Henry.

**Regina:** I know. I am sorry Em I really am my anger got the best of me. When he accused me of not loving you. I Love you so much it hurts and when someone questions my love for you it makes me angry. I'm sorry I did this to you, to us.

**Emma:** I know Gina I know. I love you and I made the choice to go back to him.

I pull back wiping the tears from her face and place a soft, tender kiss on her lips. I really screwed up and I know I have so much to do to make it up to her, to show her just how much I love her.

**Regina:** How about we go finish getting ready and go pick up our son

**Emma:** Yes

**Shine a light through an open door****  
><strong>**Love and life I will divide****  
><strong>**Turn away 'cause I need you more****  
><strong>**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

**EMMA'S POV**

A half hour later we are pulling up to my parents house, and as soon as we are parked Henry comes running out to us with the biggest smile on his face.

**Henry:** Mom, Mom you're here together

**Emma:** We are

**Henry:** So you did it?

**Emma:** I did Henry and this time, we are going to do our best not to screw it up this time.

**Regina:** I promise you Henry and Emma that I am going to do everything in my power to make sure I don't screw this up again. I have too much to lose and I don't want to lose either one of you. You both deserve a family and together we can be a family.

**Emma:** Gina you deserve a family as well you know

**Henry:** Exactly mom

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny****  
><strong>**But I've gotta let it go**

I wrap my arms around Regina and Henry and can't help but smile knowing the two people that mean the most to me are safe and in my arms. A family…I really like the sound of that, we could really be a family. I look over and see my parents standing at the door smiling at us.

**Regina:** So Henry how about some breakfast at granny's…or well maybe I should say brunch

**Henry:** Awesome let me grab my stuff.

**Snow:** Regina, Emma you both look happy

**Emma:** Thanks we are. We have a lot to sort through and work out but we love each other and that's all that matters.

**Charming:** Good because I can honestly say it is nice to see my daughter smiling again.

**Regina:** It is very nice to see her smiling again

**Emma:** So we were going to head to granny's for breakfast did you guys and my little brother want to join us?

**Snow:** Uhm….no actually we can't I have a few things that I would like to take care of today.

**Emma:** Oh alright. Well then I guess we will see you later then.

I feel my mom wrap her arms around me and I can't help but relax into the hug.

**Snow:** I am so happy for you Emma

Before I can respond Henry comes barreling out of the house yelling something about food.

**Emma:** Well it appears our son is eager to get going. Bye mom, Bye Dad

**Snow & Charming:** Bye guys

**Regina:** Bye

**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place**

**REGINA'S POV**

We pull up to Granny's and all pile out of the car. I smile at Henry and Emma chattering away, god I have missed them. Since the curse broke Henry has insisted on staying with Emma and as much as it still pains me that he rarely stays at my house, I am happy to see him so happy. We head up the walkway to granny's and Emma's voice played through my head from the previous night, about not wanting to sneak around, wanting to be able to hold my hand, wanting everyone to know that we belong to eachother. I smile when I remember last night and before she gets too far ahead of me I grab her arm to stop her.

**Emma:** Regina?

I don't say anything but take her hand in mine and press a soft kiss to her lips, when I pull back I see her smiling at me and looking at our hands clasped together.

**Emma:** Are you sure about this?

I know she is referring to holding hands.

**Regina:** I want to hold your hand, I want everyone to know that I belong to you and you my swan belong to me.

**Henry:** Are you guys coming or not?

**Yellow diamonds in the light****  
><strong>**Now we're standing side by side****  
><strong>**As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)**

We both look up and smile at him, knowing this is it, the moment that took us far too long to get to. The moment when the mayor and the sheriff make it known to everyone that we are a couple, that we are together. I feel her giving my hand a gentle squeeze to remind me that we are in this together, once we walk into granny's all eyes are on us instantly, and then the whispering begins. I didn't realize how much the focus would be on us, I squeeze her hand a little harder and feel her move my face to look at her and instantly I relax looking into her eyes, and I realize in that moment this was the right thing to do, she was smiling brighter then I have seen her in so long. We walk over to a booth and I slide in beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist holding her close, while Henry is across from us. We chatted quietly amongst ourselves while we wait for our food and eat.

**Regina:** Emma I was wondering if tonight I could take you on a date.

**Henry:** Like I real date mom?

**Regina:** Yes like a real date.

**Emma:** You want to go on a date?

**Regina:** If memory serves me correctly you want to do this right? And I also want to do this right. Well a date is the first step.

I hear her laugh and so did the rest of the diner as everyone once again had their eyes on us.

**Emma:** Gina dear we are well past the first step. But I would love to go on a date with you.

**Henry:** That means I get to stay at grandma and grandpas again. Awesome

**Emma:** Oh my god Henry I am so sorry the last few days have been so hectic….

**Henry:** Mom it's okay really, I am just happy to see you happy again. Besides grandpa has been working with my on my sword fighting and I am really starting to get good. Maybe tomorrow you guys can come watch?

**Regina:** We would love to Henry. Thank you for being so understanding. Emma and I….

**Henry:** Need tonight I got it

**Regina:** Well how about you and Emma go head out and spend some time together, I have a few things I need to get sorted out for tonight. Emma wear something comfortable and don't forget an over night bag.

**Emma:** Pretty presumptuous Madame Mayor you know I don't….

**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place**

Before she finishes her sentence my lips are pressed against her, my tongue eagerly waiting for access to hers, before I know it her arms are wrapped around my neck pulling me closer deepening the kiss. I could hear the hoots and hollering from the other guests in the diner. It isn't until I hear Henry that I break the kiss.

**Henry:** Seriously do you have to do that?

**Regina:** Of course we do

**Henry:** It is one thing to kiss but that was much more than just a kiss

**Emma:** Sorry kid what can I say your mom….

**Henry: **Save it. Let's go mom we have to get you ready for your date tonight.

**Emma:** Henry we got plenty of time

**Regina:** I'll pick you up at 6.

**Emma:** Alright see you babe

I smile as I watch her and Henry walk out of the diner, I walk over and pay Ruby before I head over to Gold's god damn that man infuriates me but I definitely need a favour from him for tonight.

**Ruby:** Glad to see you came to your senses Madame Mayor, just don't hurt her again.

**Regina:** I beg your pardon?

**Ruby:** Emma don't hurt her again.

I smile and nod knowing what she is meaning before heading over to Gold's. When I walk into his shop I am surprised to see him standing there, like he was expecting you.

**Gold:** Well Regina I've been expecting you.

**Regina:** I need a favour

**Gold:** Of course you do. Now let's see what we can do shall we.

I follow him in, almost regretting this but I really need this night to be perfect, even if I have to sell my soul to make it the best date Emma has ever had then it will all be worth it.

**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place****  
><strong>**We found love in a hopeless place**

Song: We found Love by Rhianna

**What does Regina have planned? What else will happen with Killian? Oh and have we forgotten about Robin Hood? Nope still some crazy to come ahead. **


	10. Today (RE POSTED)

**Repost as I am not sure what happened the last time as when it uploaded in my document manager there were no issues with the words. Sorry about that :)**

**Shoelaces untied ****  
><strong>**You can dry your eyes ****  
><strong>**Perfect shadows align****  
><strong>**Behind us ****  
><strong>**This is the day I make you mine **

**EMMA'S POV**

I can't believe the change in events over the last few days, right now I should be married and on my honeymoon, but instead I am preparing for a date with the love of my life and I couldn't be happier. I know I shouldn't be this happy knowing that I broke Killian's heart, but for the first time in months my heart feels complete, I feel butterflies in my stomach just thinking about Regina, and my heart races a mile a minute when I see her. I am going through my closet trying to find something to wear for tonight but the thing is Regina hasn't said where we are going, I can only assume that we would be going to the only fancy restaurant in town. I sigh not finding anything that I think will be perfect, I want tonight to be perfect it will be our first official date and I want to look my best for her.

**Henry:** Mom what are you doing?

**Emma:** Trying to find something to wear and I can't find anything

I see my son smirk as he looks at the clothes thrown all over the bed and the few dresses I have hanging in my closet.

**Henry:** You realize that mom isn't going to care what you wear right?

**Emma:** I care Henry, I want to look perfect

With that I hear the door open and we both walk out into the living room to see my mother standing by the front door, with a clothing bag and shoes in her hand.

**Emma:** What is that?

**Snow:** Regina sent this for you

**Emma:** Regina sent me something to wear?

**Snow:** Of course she did, she knew you would probably be stressing out on what to wear and by the looks of it she was right. So here you go.

I grab the clothing bag from her and unzip it to find the most beautiful red knee length flowing cocktail dress I have ever seen. The top had a sweetheart neckline with black trim and a black belt that tied to the side and flowed down a few inches above where the dress ended. I gasp seeing the note attached to it.

_Emma my love,_

_I wanted to make sure that you had something perfect to wear for our date, I want you to not worry about a thing. I saw this dress and thought of you, Red is my favourite colour and this dress will look amazing on you. I can't wait to see you in it and then see it on the floor once I take it off of you. See you in a couple hours._

_Yours Forever,_

_Gina_

**The way your hair lies ****  
><strong>**Sometimes unrecognized ****  
><strong>**All the way from these today ****  
><strong>**On a train ****  
><strong>**Nothing to say if there's still time **

That was the first time she ever referred to herself as Gina, my Gina. I am the only one allowed to call her that and I am surprised considering anyone else who has ever tried to call her that nearly had their head bit off.

**Henry:** Wow my mom sure knows how to pick a dress.

**Snow:** She sure does. Now hurry up Emma go try it on

I smile and head to my room, slipping the dress on and calling my mom to help me zip it up. I stand in the mirror and I gasp at how the dress fits me perfect and how amazing I feel in it.

**Snow:** Oh Emma you look beautiful

**Emma:** This dress is wow

**Snow:** It's not just the dress you know. The person wearing the dress is pretty spectacular.

**Emma:** Thanks

**Snow:** I mean it Emma your beautiful and a pretty amazing person, and Regina is a very lucky woman.

**Henry:** Wow mom you look incredible

**Emma:** Thanks Henry

**Snow:** So how do you want to do your hair?

**Emma:** Down and let my curls show, Regina loves my hair down and when I let my curls show

**Snow:** Sounds perfect…lets go we only have a couple hours

**Emma:** You're staying?

**Snow:** Of course Emma, I missed out on so much of your life, but this is not one of those moments I want to miss. Yes I know I saw you go on your first date with Killian, but tonight is different, tonight your going on a date with your true love.

**Emma:** You're really okay with all of this aren't you?

**Snow:** Of course I am once I got over the fact that my daughter is dating my ex step mother who cursed us all and sent us here, and was one of the reasons I missed out on everything in your life. But none of that matters now all that matters is that your happy and that you get your happy ending.

**Emma:** Okay well let me go jump in the shower and then I will get your help with my hair and make-up.

**Henry:** Oh god the girly stuff. I will be upstairs make sure to let me know when you are ready.

**REGINA'S POV**

After my talk with Gold and working out a deal for my favour which surprisingly went really well thanks to Belle's help. Belle being a good friend of Emma's helped in my favour as everyone in this town loves Emma and they want her to be happy. I leave his shop and call Snow and informed her that I got what I needed, her and Charming were off to get preparations done. I stop by the store needing to find the perfect outfit for tonight for both of us, I don't want Emma worrying about what to wear tonight. When I see the perfect red dress I knew it was the right dress for Emma. I wandered around and found a perfect dress for myself and one I knew that Emma would love. It was a tight black knee length dress that had a deep v neck, showing just enough cleavage, enough that would ensure Emma's eyes would be wandering. I leave the store and head to Snow's house, how ironic is this I am going to my ex step daughters to get her help to date her daughter, it really is funny how things turned out.

**Snow:** Regina so everything is ready for tonight

**Regina:** Perfect could you please take this to Emma? I have a few things I want to make sure are perfect for tonight.

**Snow:** Regina I really think that tonight is going to be perfect.

**Regina:** I'm sure it will, but I am not done yet. Snow I screwed up and Emma got hurt and even though she came back to me, she is still unsure and I need to show her how much she means to me.

**Snow:** Everything will be fine Regina, she loves you.

I smile at her and say my goodbyes before I head off to finish up the last few things I need to do before going home to get ready.

**EMMA'S POV**

I am finally ready and I stand in the mirror looking at myself. I feel nervous and yet excited for tonight, I have been on dates before but not a date that means as much to me as this one.

**Snow:** Oh Emma you look amazing

**Emma:** I can't believe she did this. What else does she have planned?

**Snow:** Oh Regina has a lot planned and I can honestly say that I have never seen her go to the lengths she has for this date before. She really does love you Emma.

**Emma:** She does, doesn't she?

**Snow:** What's wrong Emma?

**Emma:** Nothings wrong, I just can't believe that this is happening. I wanted this for so long and it's finally here. I still can't help but feel bad for Killian, and although last night was great with Regina and I'm sure tonight will be just as great if not better, but we still have so much to talk about.

**Snow:** Of course you guys do honey, you two love each other and that is all that matters, the rest of the stuff will work itself out. Allow yourself tonight let Regina show you what you mean to her.

**Emma:** You're right

**Henry:** Mom Mom MOM she's here she's HERE….Mom hi wow you look amazing

**Regina:** Thank you Henry

I hear Henry and Regina and my heart starts racing this is it. I smile at my mom how squeezes my hand.

**Snow:** Go enjoy your night.

I walk out of the room with my mom and my eyes instantly lock on Regina, her dress is stunning, it fits her like a glove showing off every curve and just enough cleavage to not leave much to the imagination . My breathe is caught and jaw drops as soon as my eyes lock with hers, she is beautiful.

**But you are the one ****  
><strong>**I've been waiting for today ****  
><strong>**And here comes the sun ****  
><strong>**That's been baiting on today **

**Regina:** Wow Emma you look…. stunning

**Emma:** Ah…Gina…you…you look amazing

I feel my mother nudge me as I realize that I haven't moved from my spot. My cheeks turn red at this realization as I walk towards her, as soon as I reach her I feel her one arm wrap around my waist pulling me close, her other hand cup my cheek as she presses her forehead to mine.

**Regina:** God I love you

**Emma:** I love….

Before I can finish telling her I love her, I feel her lips gently touch mine kissing me softly, my arms wrap tighter around her pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. In this moment nothing else exists it is just her and I, everything is Regina, her lips are soft, her arms strongly wrapped around me, her hair feels like silk in my hands, her body temperature is warm, her smell intoxicating. I feel like the room is spinning around me as I melt even further into the kiss, never wanting it to end. That is until we hear my mother clearing her throat.

**Lately I've lost my tongue ****  
><strong>**Today you found the sun ****  
><strong>**I know not long has grown ****  
><strong>**Well I thank God you came along **

**Snow:** Uhm guys I think you may have forgotten you have an audience.

I pull back from Regina her cheeks are flushed, her eyes filled with desire. I knew tonight was going to be a long night, if my mother and our son weren't here right now I would be ripping that dress and taking her right here. I feel her pull back and instantly feel the loss of her body next to mine, when I feel her take my hand in hers.

**Regina:** Right uhm….Shall we go?

**Emma:** Yes….Bye mom, night Henry you be good for your grandparents please

**Henry:** Bye moms

**Regina:** Night Henry

**Snow:** Enjoy your night. Don't worry about Henry.

**REGINA'S POV**

Seeing Emma in the dress I picked out for her took my breath away, she looked stunning. Looking at her in that moment my heart swelled and I couldn't believe that I almost lost her.

**Emma:** You okay Gina?

**Regina:** Yes better then okay

We arrive outside to the limo parked out front and I hear the gasp come from Emma and can't help but laugh as we climb in and the door shuts.

**Emma:** A limo?

**Regina:** Tonight I want to focus on you and nothing else, so having a chauffer makes that possible.

I pull her close capturing her lips with mine, kissing her passionately, pouring myself into that kiss. I pull her closer and before I know it she is straddling me.

**Emma:** The nice thing about limos is no one can see us.

This time its Emma crashing her lips to mine, claiming them as hers, I feel her tongue plunge into my mouth and our tongues circling together. Her hands roaming down my dress, cupping my breasts in her hands she begins to massage them while pulling her lips away from mine. I moan in protest at the loss of her lips on mine.

**Emma:** I love love love this dress

**Regina:** I knew you would

Her lips trail kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, one hand sneaks into my dress and her fingers pinch at my nipple, causing me to tremble beneath her. She continues to kiss up and down my neck lightly sucking and biting, not enough to leave marks but enough to cause me to lose all sense of reality. We continue our heavy make out session and it isn't until we hear a knock on the door do we realize that we have stopped and the driver was waiting to open the door. Regrettably we pull apart from each other and her forehead rests against mine.

**But you are the one ****  
><strong>**I've been waiting for today ****  
><strong>**And here comes the sun ****  
><strong>**That's been baiting on today**

**Emma:** I guess we will have to finish this later

She smirks knowing she has riled me all up and all I want to do is take her right her, right now. Before I realize she is standing outside the limo holding her hand out for me. I see how tonight is going to go and I am loving it already.

**Emma:** You coming Gina

**Regina:** Of course

I take her hand and climb out of the limo and guide her into the restaurant.

**Regina:** Now I know that this isn't a total surprise since we live in a town with only one nice restaurant. I was going to have just a quiet dinner for the two of us, but that wouldn't be a real date.

**Emma:** Gina tonight has already been perfect so far and I know it will continue. It doesn't matter where our date is as long as I am with you.

Once in the restaurant, we are led through to a table in the corner, offering some privacy. I looked around and saw the stares and could hear faint whispers, but tonight I didn't care, seeing the smile spread across Emma's face was the only thing I needed. The table was perfectly set, and a dozen red and white roses were sitting in the centre, exactly what I was wanting, wine already in the bucket chilling.

**Regina:** I hope you don't mind but I had a special menu set up or us tonight.

**Emma:** Of course you did.

**Regina:** What? Is that amusing to you?

**Emma:** Oh god no Gina. I just know that when you plan something you make sure every detail is taken care of.

**Regina:** I guess I do, do that don't I?

**Emma:** Of course you do and that is one of the things I love most about you.

After we eat and enjoy some more wine, and waiting on dessert. I am surprised at how much attention to detail that Regina put into this date on such short notice. She hadn't forgotten a thing and really made me feel like I was worth something, for the first time in my life I felt that I was worthy of special treatment, of being spoiled, and feeling loved. I smile at her while placing my hand on top of hers. I wanted to tell her how she has made me feel but before I can she is pulling me up.

**Emma:** Gina what are you…

**Regina:** Dance with me?

**Emma:** Gina you want to dance? With me? Here where everyone is watching?

**Regina:** I want to dance with you, I don't care where we are or who is watching. I want to dance with my girlfriend.

**EMMA'S POV**

I take her hand and follow her to the dance floor, she looks at me and smiles and pulls me close wrapping her arms around my waist, I wrap my arms around her neck resting my forehead against hers. The music instantly changes to Joshua Radin's Today and I instantly feel my heart swell and can't help the smile form on my face.

**You looked right through me ****  
><strong>**When there was no one else ****  
><strong>**I sat beside beside you and became myself ****  
><strong>**Today... today **

**Regina:** Listen to this song

I hear Regina tell me, as we say gently along to the song, her body pressed tightly against mine, listening to the lyrics I can't help but feel overwhelmed with love for this woman, I never thought it was possible to love her more. I didn't even notice that I had started crying, until I felt her lips on my cheek,

**Regina:** Please don't cry, I didn't want you to cry

**Emma:** I…I am just so…I love you Gina

I lean forward kissing her lips, gliding my tongue along her lips, wanting and needing to intensify the kiss. Finally our tongues connected and danced together while the song continued to play. In this moment nothing else mattered, nothing else existed; it was like I was lost in a world that was Regina and all my senses were on overload feeling everything coming from her, feeling my magic coming alive again in me. Our magic is binding us even closer together than before. I don't even know how long it's been but I know the song is long over and I don't hear any other music anymore, when I finally pull back gasping for air.

**Regina:** I love you too Emma

**Emma:** How about we skip dessert and get out of here? I don't think I can take this anymore. I need you Gina.

She laughs while taking my hand leading me back to the table to grab our things before heading back to the limo.

**Regina:** We aren't quite done yet. Still have a couple more surprises for you.

**Emma:** Gina this has been great, really I don't need anything else. All I need is you at home naked and in bed.

**Regina:** Oh don't worry dear we will end up naked in bed soon enough.

She presses her lips to mine once more before dragging me into the limo.

**You are the one ****  
><strong>**I've been waiting for today ****  
><strong>**And here comes the sun ****  
><strong>**That's been baiting on today**

**Song: Today by Joshua Radin**


	11. Feels like Home

**Somethin' in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself  
>Makes me wanna lose myself in your arms<br>There's somethin' in your voice makes my heart beat fast  
>Hope this feelin' lasts the rest of my life<strong>

**EMMA'S POV**

Once inside the limo I instantly straddle her lap kissing her hard, I need her and I need her now, I can't wait anymore. I continue my assault of her mouth tasting her, my hands start roaming down her sides. I need release and I need it now, I moan loudly when I feel her hands tighten their grip on my hips.

**Regina:** Emma…Emma honey we…..

**Emma:** Regina I need you now, I can't wait tell the driver to take his time. Please I need you to take me right now.

I hear her laugh she knows my eagerness and how desperate I am for release. She rolls down the window to the driver.

**Regina:** Driver please take your time getting to our next destination

**Driver:** Yes Madame Mayor

Once the window is rolled back up her mouth is on mine again kissing me hard. She flips me over lying me down and falling on top of me and I instantly moan at the contact, knowing she is going to take me right here. Her mouth trails down my neck, sucking, biting and licking, the sensation is incredible, my body trembling with the suspense of what is coming next. Her hand trails down ripping my panties off.

**Emma:** Seriously

**Regina:** You're not going to need these much longer anyways, but someone was too impatient to wait

**Emma:** I know, I just need you now

**Regina:** What do you need?

**Emma: **I need to feel you inside me, I need you to make me cum….OH GOD GINA

Her mouth had slid down gliding her tongue along my core. Her tongue worked it's magic, my hands tangled in her hair, breathing becoming ragged as her tongue continued to swirl at my core. Finally she pushed two fingers into me, pumping in and out of me.

**Emma:** GINAAAAAA OH GOD BABE OH GOD…..GINAAAAAAAAAAAA

She continues thrusting her fingers in and out of me while sucking on my clit, the sensations I am feeling are sending me over the edge, I feel myself reaching my peak and I know it is coming.

**Regina:** Cum for me baby cum for me

**Emma:** I'm cummming I'm cummmming….Oh GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She slides back up my body capturing my lips in hers once again.

**Regina:** Feel better?

**Emma:** Oh god Gina baby that was….Why did we stop doing this?

**Regina:** Because I was an idiot but you will never have to go without again

**Emma:** Good because I don't think I can live without that. I love you Gina

**Regina:** I love you too

**If you knew how lonely my life has been  
>And how long I've been so alone<br>And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
>And change my life the way you've done<strong>

I pull her close wrapping my arms around her, pressing soft kisses to her head. Just loving the feeling of her close to me, loving the feeling of her on top of me, until the limo stops.

**Regina:** Looks like we are here.

**REGINA'S POV**

I love seeing her come undone like that, her vulnerability and her desire for me. I love that only I can cause Emma to come undone and love doing it to her. I love lying in her arms and her in my arms, it feels like home, where we both belong. When the limo stops I pull myself up and take with me, we fix ourselves and I climb out of the limo and put my hand out for her to take it.

**Emma:** Gina what is this?

**Regina:** Well where I come from we didn't have limos but we had horses and carriages so I got us a horse and carriage to take us to our next and final destination.

**Emma:** I love it Gina

I climb into the carriage and help her in pulling her close, wrapping a blanket around us to keep us warm during the ride.

**Emma:** Do you miss it?

**Regina:** Miss what?

**Emma:** The enchanted forest? The carriages? Your castle?

**Regina:** No I don't. That was not a good time in my life

**Emma:** I'm sorry Gina I shouldn't have brought it up

**Regina:** Don't be sorry

**Emma:** I just want to know about you Gina, all of you and not just what has been told in story books, or from other people. I want to know everything about you.

**Regina:** But if you knew everything….you might

**Emma:** Love you more. I don't care what happened in your past Regina, all I care about is how you became you. You know if things didn't happen the way they did then we wouldn't be here today. We wouldn't have Henry and I wouldn't have you.

**Regina:** No but you would have had your family and grown up the princess you are

**Emma:** Hey look at me, did it suck not having a family growing up, yes but I wouldn't change anything because I have you and I have Henry and if you didn't cast that curse, and my parents didn't put me in that wardrobe then we wouldn't have any of this. This Regina means more to me than anything else in the world. You and Henry are my family, my life and my true happiness. So please I don't want you thinking that anymore please Gina believe me when I say this is what I need more then I have ever needed anything else in my entire life. You and Henry are everything I have been looking for. Besides me a princess come on Gina can you really see me as a princess? Dressed in ball gowns?

I can't help but laugh at the thought of Emma dressed in a ball gown, it is hard enough to get her to wear a dress period, nevermind a ball gown.

**Regina:** I love you Emma. If you want to know everything then I will tell you everything but not tonight. Tonight I just want to enjoy our time together.

**Emma:** That I can live with. Are we almost at our last destination?

**Regina:** We should be there shortly. Why someone impatient again?

**Emma:** Always for you.

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from<br>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong<strong>

I press my lips to her savouring the moment under the stars, cuddled in a blanket, the clip clop sound of the horses trotting along. In this moment everything feels complete.

**Regina:** We are here.

**Emma:** Gina isn't this Gold's cabin?

**Regina:** It is ours for tonight

**Emma:** What kind of deal did you make?

**Regina:** No deal for this favour, thanks to Belle.

**Emma:** This favour? What else did you do?

**Regina:** You will have to wait and see.

**Emma:** Why did you borrow his cabin? Your house would have been just fine to go back to.

**Regina:** Because tonight I want a night with no interruptions and out here no one will bother us.

**Emma:** OOOH so we can be as loud as we want then?

**Regina:** Is that all you can think about?

**Emma:** With you yes….we have months to make up for and I plan on using every spare minute I have making up for lost time. What do you say Madame Mayor want to go make up for lost time?

I couldn't help but laugh at Emma's comment about being loud and her response to me made me weak in the knees. I couldn't wait to get her inside and make love to her all night.

**Regina:** Absolutely but first I have one more surprise for you.

**Emma:** Gina your killing me here.

**Regina:** This will be worth it trust me.

I take her hand and head into the cabin, we both gasp at the sight before us. Candles and roses everywhere and a fire burning in the fireplace, the only sound you can hear is the crackling wood from the fire. I smile at Emma when I see her face light up looking around, taking it all in. I notice a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom, we slowly make our way to the bedroom, to see more candles and a bed covered in rose petals. Snow went above and beyond what I had asked her to do, I just wanted her to set up a few candles and have some roses but never did I imagine she would do all this.

**A window breaks down a long dark street  
>And a siren wails in the night<br>But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
>And I can almost see through the dark there is light<strong>

**EMMA'S POV**

All of this has been amazing, the dinner, the carriage ride and now this. I can't believe Regina did all of this no one has ever done half of what she has done for me before. I can't help but feel overwhelmed as a tear slides down my face, never have I ever felt so loved, felt so home. I feel Regina's arms wrap around me holding me close, and one of her hands brushing away the few tears that had managed to escape my eyes.

**Regina:** Hey why are you crying?

**Emma:** No one has ever done anything like this for me before. No one has ever made me feel so loved.

**Regina:** Well get used to it because I love you Emma

I lean forward pressing my lips to hers wanting to feel her, I wrap my arms tighter around her neck as I feel her arm wrap tighter around me. I find myself melting into her, getting completely lost in her nothing else exists in this moment but her.

**Emma:** How about we change into something more comfortable?

**Regina:** I know what you're doing you know

**Emma:** Really and what's that?

**Regina:** You just want to get me naked

**Emma:** Indeed naked and underneath me

I slowly trail kisses along her neck leaving love marks as I go along. I know she hates to have marks on her but in this moment I just want to claim her. She is mine and I want everyone to know that this incredible, smart, funny and gorgeous woman is mine.

**Emma:** If you don't want that then stop me

I know she can't resist when I nibble at her ear, it is her greatest weakness and I feel her knees buckle and a groan escape her lips and I know she can't resist me anymore. My hand trails up her back finding the zipper to her dress sliding it ever so slowly down.

**Regina:** Emma….oh god babe no please wait…I want this to be special, I want….oh fuck it

**Emma:** Madame Mayor watch your language

I hear her laugh at my last comment before she crashes her lips against mine pulling me closer as if trying to mold us into one. Her hand has snuck around to slide my zipper down, she pushes me back just enough to let the dress fall off my body, I hear her groan at my naked body standing in front of her, I went braless tonight and she had already ripped my panties off earlier in the limo. The thought of her doing that and what she did in the limo made me wet beyond belief. I pull the straps from her dress down to expose her breasts to me, she went braless tonight just as I suspected.

**Emma:** Well well well what do we have here?

**Regina:** I know you like it when I wear a deep v neck and especially without a bra.

**Emma:** I love it but you have far too much on

I glide my tongue along swirling it around one of her nipples as I slide the rest of her dress down letting it pool at her feet. I pick her up causing her to gasp before tossing her onto the bed, I look down and see her lying amongst rose petals in only a lace black thong that leaves little to the imagination, I glide her panties off needing to feel her naked body beneath mine. I climb on top of her kissing her with everything in me, grinding my body against hers, feeling her wetness and heat against mine. I can't help the loud moan that escapes from my mouth.

**Emma:** God Gina I love feeling you naked beneath me

**Regina:** Emma I need you now

That's all it takes for me to give her what she needs, I give her a quick kiss on her lips smiling at her when I pull away and slowly slide my body down hers feathering kisses along the way. When I reach her core I can smell her sex and can see the juices leaking from her, I run my tongue slowly along her wet slit tasting her juices, feeling her trembling with every swirl of my tongue, her fingers wrapped in my hair massaging my scalp. I can feel her nearing her peak when she tugs on my hair.

**Regina:** EMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA oh god up here

I slide up her body and feel her press her lips to mine rolling me over and gliding her body against mine. I wasn't finished but obviously she has other things on her mind, the sensation of feeling her body gliding against mine is enough to make me cum, tasting her and pleasuring her had got me all wet and aroused.

**Emma:** Gina…oh GINAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Regina:** Together baby together

She rolls to her side, slipping two fingers into me I instantly gasp feeling her fingers inside me, I take two of mine and thrust them into her, feeling her contract around them as we both continued to thrust our fingers in and out of each other. I curl my fingers finding her g-spot and can see her eyes roll to the back of her head, I knew I had found the spot that makes her lose complete control. Her fingers stop their movement but I continue to ride against them while pumping into her. Heavy breathing and moaning sounds fill the room as we continue to ride our climax together, the bright light illuminates off of us as we continue until we finally reach our peak and release. Screaming eachothers names over and over again.

**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
>And how long I've waited for your touch<br>And if you knew how happy you are making me  
>I never thought that I'd love anyone so much<strong>

**REGINA'S POV**

I don't know how I made it through this whole evening without that release. I pull her close wrapping my arms around her as we lay there staring at one another, in this moment nothing else matters in this moment all I can see is Emma.

**Emma:** Sorry Madame Mayor I know you had other things planned, but I don't think I could have waited any longer.

**Regina:** Emma you just gave me an amazing orgasm and you're apologizing

**Emma:** Well you went to all this trouble to plan the perfect evening

**Regina:** None of this was trouble and it has been perfect, everything has been perfect. Except for one thing. I have something for you.

I lean over and kiss her quickly before getting up to head into the living room to retrieve the gift I have for her, the gift I had to go to Gold for. I take the box back into the bedroom where Emma is still lying in bed.

**Emma:** Gina what is this?

**Regina:** Open it and I'll explain

Emma: Gina I…I Love it….

**Regina:** Yes but there is a story behind this. I can't believe I had forgotten about this until the night before your wedding when I left you.

**Emma:** Gina babe

**Regina:** Wait I am getting to it. Before I enacted the curse, before I did all of this, my father and I were discussing how I could be happy again and that we could just leave and go to a place where I could start over. I told him that I never could believe in happy endings again or true love as I had lost that with Daniel and I walked away from the man in the bar that night. I was given two chances and one was taken from me and the other I choose not to have, that I would not be given a third chance at it. Well a day or two later he came to me with a necklace that he had found amongst my mother's belongings. It was this necklace of a Swan with a note attached to it from none other than Rumple stating that she could do everything she wanted to keep me from true love but my destiny belongs to someone who resembles a swan and one day I would find this swan and there would be nothing she could do to keep us apart. I didn't realize it until the other day that Rumple was referring to you, that it is has always been you.

**Emma:** Oh my god Gina. That's why she couldn't take my heart, not because of the white magic but…

**Regina:** But because you are my destiny and there was nothing she could do would ever be able to keep us apart.

I look at Emma who has a stunned look on her face, I'm holding my breath worried that she is going to freak out or worse reject me.

**Emma:** Gina I love you and I knew you were my true love the moment I let my walls down and stopped shielding myself from everyone. This may solidify things for us but I knew all along in my heart that we were supposed to be together.

**Regina:** I love you Emma so much

**Emma:** How did you? Where did you get this?

**Regina:** Gold had it so I just made a deal with him to get it back.

**Emma:** You made another deal with him just for this?

**Regina:** Yes it was worth it I want you to have it.

I put the necklace on her and when she turns around her lips are against mine, Moaning my name as she rolls on top of me, tonight is going to be a very long night.

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from<br>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong<br>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Song: Chantal Kreviazuk - Feels Like Home Lyrics

Just a warning drama around the corner...


	12. My First, My Last, My Everything

**My first, my last, my everything  
>And the answer to all my dreams<br>You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star  
>My kind of wonderful, that's what you are<strong>

**EMMA'S POV**

I love waking up tangled up within Regina, my head is still rested on her chest and I can feel and hear her heart beating, one of my favourite sounds to hear. Her arms wrapped snug around me, I couldn't get over how amazing last night was, the limo, dinner, the carriage ride, the necklace and hours upon hours of love making. Everything is perfect but once we leave this cabin we will have to return back to everyday life and right now I just don't want to leave here.

**Regina:** Penny for your thoughts?

**Emma:** Gina your awake?

**Regina:** I felt you stir. What are you thinking about?

**Emma:** About last night and how amazingly perfect it was and how I wish we never had to leave here.

**Regina:** Well we don't have to go anywhere any time soon

I lift myself up enough to see her arching her eyebrow at me before capturing her lips with mine.

**Regina:** How about a shower?

**Emma:** That sounds great

After an hour in the shower and some more passionate love making, we finally stumble our way out and get ourselves dressed.

**Regina:** How about some breakfast at Granny's and then we pick up our son and enjoy some family time?

**Emma:** That sounds like an excellent idea. But Gina how are we going to get back to town?

**Regina:** Easy

With a flick of her wrist and a puff of purple smoke we appear outside of Granny's. I can't help but laugh forgetting about our ability to do that. We walk into Granny's hand in hand and take our seat at our usual booth order and just sit side by side her arm wrapped around me, stealing kisses while we wait for our food.

**I know there's only, only one like you  
>There's no way they could have made two<br>You're all I'm living for, your love I'll keep forevermore  
>First, you're the last, my everything<strong>

**Hook:** Well don't you two just look cozy

**Emma:** Killian

**Hook:** Glad to see how quickly you can move on

**Regina:** You should know she moved on with you after me didn't she?

**Emma:** Gina

**Regina:** No don't Gina me….Who's side are you on anyways?

**Emma:** Gina I'm not on any side

**Regina:** Well then I guess I know where I stand

I see the look in her eyes, anger and disappointment and I realized what I had said. She starts to walk away and out the door.

**Emma:** Gina that's not what I meant….

**Regina:** Miss Swan maybe you need to re-evaluate things.

**Emma:** No Regina don't do this. What I mean was that there were no sides.

**Regina:** But there is dear, he is always going to make his comments and he isn't going to give you up. So you either choose to stand behind me and let me put him in his place or you choose him. It really is simple.

**Emma:** Gina you already know I choose you, I will always choose you. You're my everything. Please don't walk away from me…Please don't leave me

At this point I am not caring that we have an audience around us or that I am now crying in fear that Regina would leave me, I couldn't bear the idea of living without her again.

**Regina:** Don't be ridiculous Emma I am not going to leave you.

I feel her arms wrap around me and instantly melt into her.

**Regina:** I'm sorry I shouldn't have let me emotions take over, it's just that man pushes my buttons

**Emma:** I'm sorry too I know he is a sore spot and I should have supported you. I love you Gina

**Regina:** I love you Emma

**Hook:** Glad I know I am a sore spot must mean that I still have a chance to get my wife back

**Emma:** I am not your wife if I remember correctly we never got married

**Regina:** You don't stand a chance and take this as your last warning if you come near Emma again then I will make sure it is the last thing you do.

**Emma:** Let's go Gina, let's go get our son

The walk back to my parents was quiet both of us angry from our encounter with Hook but we know it is going to be unavoidable being that this is not a big place to begin with. All I can hope for is that he will decide to leave and head back to the Enchanted Forest but he doesn't have his damn ship anymore. We get Henry and head back to Regina's listening to Henry talk his night with his grandparents. I feel Regina squeeze my hand, knowing that I am distracted, Henry runs ahead into the house while we stand out front.

**Regina: **Hey you okay?

**Emma:** Yes I just wish we didn't have to deal with Killian, we had such a great night last night and I….I…

I feel the anxiety in me building and I am trying to remain calm but I just can't. I feel her wrap her arms around me rubbing my back and I break down.

**Regina:** Emma I need you to breathe and talk to me

**Emma:** You…. You…. were leaving….Gina I….I…. can't go through that again. I can't lose you again.

**In you I've found so many things  
>A love so new, only you could bring<br>Can't you see it's you? You make me feel this way  
>You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day<strong>

**REGINA'S POV**

Hearing Emma's confession, I realize that we have a long way to go building back trust, I hurt her and I know that she is always going to worry that I will leave her again. I wish I could go back and change what happened then there would be none of this pain, but it's too late and I know there is nothing I can do to change that.

**Regina:** Emma honey I know…I know…I'm so sorry I hurt you and I promise you I am never going to leave you again. I love you….I love you so much

I continue to hold Emma in my arms, kissing her head and rubbing her back trying to soothe her until she calms down.

**Emma:** I'm sorry…

**Regina:** You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who did this. I'm sorry about before I never should have ended things with you, and I'm sorry for today I never should have walked away from you. I was jealous and I worry that you will rethink this and go back to Hook. I have to work on my jealousy it just pains me to know that he was there and he was going to end up with you. I'm sorry Emma but I promise you I am never going to leave you again, I can't imagine my life without you.

**Emma:** I know….I just….

**Regina:** Let's go inside okay and get something to eat since we haven't eaten and we can talk some more.

**Emma:** Okay

We go to turn inside when we hear someone shouting out my name. We both turn around and see Robin and Emma's hand instantly lets go of mine.

**Robin:** REGINA...Regina wait uhm….oh

**Emma:** Are you fucking kidding me right now

**Regina:** Emma…. Robin what are you doing here?

**Robin:** I came back…Regina what? Are you and….

**Regina:** Yes Emma and I are together.

**Robin:** What the hell. Well I am here now and we need to talk we are soul mates

**Emma:** To hell you are. Regina is with me, you left her….

**Robin:** Well she left you before and you obviously took her back so what makes you think….

I see Emma's temper rising and as much as I love to see her jealous her magic can still be unpredictable. I take her hand in mine, pulling her close to me.

**Regina:** Because I love Emma and I screwed up once before and I will not do it again. Robin you need to leave NOW

**Emma:** Leave now before I….

**Regina:** LEAVE NOW

I stand there between the two tempers flaring and the only thought I have is worry. I am worried that this will bring up all of Emma's fears once again and she will break down. I take her hand again in mine and lead her into the house.

**Robin:** THIS ISN'T OVER REGINA….I CAME BACK FOR YOU

Once inside and the door shut I pull Emma close to me and wrap my arms around her holding her close, I feel her wrap her arms around holding me tighter as if she is worried if she lets go I won't be there anymore. I don't know how long we were standing there when I feel her lips crash against mine, this kiss was different than any of the others we have shared, this one was full of desperation.

**Regina:** Emma

**Emma:** I need you Gina I just need you please

It breaks my heart looking at her she looks broken and lost. I press my lips to her kissing her, feeling her hands wrap in my hair pulling me closer to her refusing to let go. It's not until we hear Henry running down the stairs do we pull away.

**Henry:** Moms is everything okay?

**Regina:** Henry can you give us a minute?

**Henry:** Okay but is mom okay?

**Emma:** I'm okay Henry just upset about something

**Henry:** It was Robin wasn't it?

**Regina:** Henry please give us a minute and I promise we will come and talk to you about it after.

**Henry:** Okay

**Regina:** Emma

**Emma:** Gina….I…why does this have to be so difficult…I can't…I can't compete with him

**Regina:** Compete with him? What are you talking about?

**Emma:** Gina you loved him, you were happy with him, he has a young son, he can give you a family. He can give you a baby, he can give you what I can't. How can I compete with that?

**Regina:** Emma listen to me, you're my family. You, Henry and me we are a family. There is no competition I want you. You Emma I want you. I don't want Robin. You Emma you are all I want, you give me more than he ever could, you're my happy ending. Do you hear me Emma.

**Emma:** Are you sure Gina? You were happy with him.

**Regina:** No Emma, I wasn't happy with him, I wanted to be and I tried to be happy with him, but all I could think of was you. When you were with Hook I decided I needed to try and move on seeing you with him happy killed me.

**Emma: **I wasn't happy with him. I always thought of you.

**Regina:** God we sure know how to make a mess of things don't we?

**Emma:** I guess so.

**Regina:** I love you

**Emma:** I love you too. Well how about we go talk to our son?

**I see so many ways that I can love you 'til the day I die  
>You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream<br>You're the first, the last, my everything**

We go to head upstairs when Emma's phone rings and she has to run to the sheriff's station.

**Emma:** I have to run my father just called and needs some help at the station.

**Regina:** Okay I'll talk to Henry. Will you come back when you're done?

**Emma:** Absolutely see you soon

**EMMA'S POV**

What a day it has been between Hook and Robin I don't think I could take much more and now I have to go to the station to deal with a few things. All I want to do is hide away with Regina and Henry and forget the day's events. I am so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear the noise behind me until it was too late and I was being hit in the head and all I could think of and call out for was Gina… then everything went black.

**Regina:** EMMA

**I know there's only, only one like you  
>There's no way they could have made two<br>You're all I'm living for, your love I'll keep forevermore  
>First, you're the last, my everything<strong>

**Song: You're the First, the last, My Everything by Barry White**


End file.
